All About Eve
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo ama a Touya y no es correspondida, siempre puedes conocer a la persona especial en los ojos de otra, eso lo descubirá poco a poco. ET
1. Ciruelo

_**All About Eve**_

**Autora: **Lian-dana

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. el drama coreano Todo Sobre Eva pertenece a la MBS, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, el guión lo encontré en alguna página que no recuerdo, así que también merecen su crédito las personas d dicha página, no fines de lucro.

**Aclaración: **Esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, porque me pareció una historia hermosa y quedé cautivada con ella y con el galán coreano n.n y porque adoro la pareja ET, x cierto también aparecerá algo de SS pero la historia esta 100 centrada en ET. Dudas, preguntas, comentarios? Ya saben, no me preocuparía ni molestaría leer sus reviews.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**All About Eve**_

- - CAPITULO 1 Ciruela- -

_Tu puedes decir que todas las cosas deben terminar  
puedes sonreír e inclusive fingir  
y puedes darte la vuelta y caminar hacia otra parte fácilmente  
pero no puedes decir que tu ya no me amas._

**Eriol Hiragizawa recorre las calles de Londres en su bicicleta, escuchando música. Se detiene a hacer compras en un minisúper y sigue su camino. Cuando Eriol llega a su departamento revisa la contestadora y se da cuenta que tiene dos mensajes.**

**Contestadora: **_Estos son sus mensajes. _**(Después del bip se escucha la voz de Nakuru, su mejor amiga, mientras que Eriol desempaca las cosas que compró)**

**Nakuru.-** Eriol_, soy yo, Nakuru. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué nunca me llamas? Bueno... supongo que será porque estás muy ocupado estudiando... Tu familia te necesita, más vale que me llames a casa. Te veré luego. _**(Suena el bip de la siguiente llamada y es el padre de Eriol)**

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Eriol, ¿cómo estás hijo? Soy tu padre... Hace tiempo que no sé de ti..._ **(Al percatarse que es su padre, Eriol se dirige a parar la contestadora) **..._debo darte una mala noticia, tu madre falleció, ven a casa. _**(Eriol se sienta en el sillón, impresionado con la noticia que acaba de recibir)**

**----------**

**En un hospital en Japón, el padre de Kaho tiene el rostro ensangrentado. Varios médicos están atendiéndolo.**

**Doctor:** _¡Con cuidado!_ **(Le ponen oxígeno, mientras que Kaho corre por la ciudad para llegar al hospital)**

**Kaho llega al hospital y ve a su papá en una camilla, aparentemente estable. De reojo se percata de la presencia del Sr. Fujitaka, el jefe de su padre.**

**Kaho.-** _¡Papá, por favor!... ¡Papá, despierta!... papá... papá... ¿Cómo pudo sucederte esto?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Disculpa. _

**Kaho.-** _¿Usted aquí? ¿Qué hace aquí señor Daidouji? Mi padre es pobre e ignorante. ¡Él no conoce sus derechos! ¿Cómo pudo hacer que trabajara sin las medidas de seguridad necesarias? ¡Es un patrón explotador y desconsiderado!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Los accidentes son así. Ojalá pudiéramos prevenirlos._

**Kaho.-** _Haga que se recupere... Es su culpa, ¡haga que se alivie! ¡Maldito! ¡Siempre está abusando de los pobres e ignorantes! ¡Pero le advierto que no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados! ¡Voy a pelear por él!_ **(Kaho se debilita y comienza a llorar. El Sr. Fujitaka trata de consolarla) **

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Lo siento, nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos médicos, pero no puedo cubrir su salario... mientras... se recupere. La situación de la empresa no permite disponer de ese dinero. _**(Kaho se deja caer al suelo y llora desconsolada)**

**Kaho.-** _No es cierto. No puede hacer esto. No tiene consideración. ¿De qué vamos a vivir ahora? _**(El Sr. Fujitaka está conmovido con sus lágrimas y le da su pañuelo a Kaho)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _¿Y tu mamá?_

**Kaho.-** _Se fue cuando tenía seis años. Se fue cinco días... y nunca volvió._

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Lo siento... me recuerdas tanto a mi hija... Ya, ya... _**(Le da palmadas de apoyo a Kaho)** _Tranquila... Veré qué puedo hacer por ti... Ya._

**----------**

**Mientras tanto en un supermercado, en la capital de Japón donde las personas pasan desapercibida, sin embargo cada una tiene su historia entrañable y soñadora.**

**Tomoyo, la hija del Sr. Fujitaka, está en la pescadería de un supermercado.**

**Tomoyo.-** _Perdone... ¿cuánto cuesta la pieza? _

**Empleada.-** _Dos mil wongs. _

**Tomoyo.-** _¿Y está fresco? _

**Empleada.-** _Sí. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Me puede dar dos?_

**Empleada.-** _Permítame un momento._

**Tomoyo.- **_Gracias _**(Después de eso, Tomoyo recorre el supermercado, observando las frutas y verduras)**

**----------**

**Kaho se ha quedado a solas con su padre y lo observa atentamente.**

**Kaho.-** _Muchas gracias papá. No sabía que habías pagado mi instrucción escolar... Siempre fuiste así... Tú me hiciste así... y vivir contigo... _**(En ese momento comienza a llorar y se recarga en el cuerpo de su papá)** _fue una pesadilla. Espero que jamás despiertes. Si no vuelvo a verte nunca más en mi vida... será... Pienso que sin duda será mejor para mí. _**(Kaho sigue llorando. Después esboza una sonrisa, pero su llanto vuelve a ganar)**

**----------**

**Tomoyo lleva una bolsa con las cosas que compró en el supermercado y entra a la tienda de la Sra. Daidouji, la madre de, Touya quien es su mejor amigo.**

**Tomoyo.-** _Buenas tardes._

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _¡Ah, qué gusto verte! ¿Qué tanto traes ahí?_ **(Revisa la bolsa que lleva Tomoyo)**

**Tomoyo.-** _Voy a cocinar pescado con vegetales. _

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _¡Ay, qué sabroso! Envidio a tu papá. Qué niña tan buena eres... ¡Toma! _**(La Sra. Daidouji le da una paleta a Tomoyo) **

**Tomoyo.-** _Gracias. También tú estás invitada. _

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _No creo que deba ir. Si quisiera verme ya podría haberme llamado ¿no crees?_

**Tomoyo.-** _Sí. _

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _Y si no se casa pronto será un viejo y nadie se casará con él._

**Tomoyo.-** _En serio... ¿acaso tú no te interesarías en él?_

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _¿Para qué? Yo no necesito de un hombre a mi lado._

**Tomoyo.-** _Quiero un consejo para mi guisado._

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _No sé para qué. A tu padre le gusta más la forma en que cocinas_.

**Tomoyo.-** _¡No es cierto!_ **(Busca con la mirada a alguien)** _¿Y Touya, sigue ocupado? _

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _Ah, sí. Se prepara para un concurso de fotografía. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo. Está metido en su cuarto oscuro._

**Tomoyo.-** _Entonces ya me voy_.

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _Hasta luego. Te veo luego._

**Tomoyo.-** _Adiós_ **(Tomoyo sale de la tienda y la señora Daidouji se dirige a su empleado, quien acomoda algunas cosas)**

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _¿Son todos nuevos?_

**Empleado.-** _Sí señora._

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _¿Tiene alguno para mí?_

**----------**

**Tomoyo entra al departamento donde su amigo Touya tiene su estudio de fotografía. Al no verlo decide buscarlo y entra al cuarto oscuro.**

**Touya.-** _¿Quién es?_

**Tomoyo.-** _¡Perdón, no sabía que estabas aquí!_ **(Tomoyo sale del cuarto avergonzada, Touya sale tras ella) **

**Touya.-** _¿No sabes llamar antes de abrir?_

**Tomoyo.-** _¿Arruiné tu trabajo?_

**Touya.-** _Para tu fortuna no, pero estuviste cerca. _**(Touya le sonríe demostrando que no se enojó)**

**Tomoyo.-** _¡Perdón! es que... Vine a invitarte a una gran cena que voy a preparar._

**Touya.-** _¿Tu papá está aquí?_

**Tomoyo.-** _Mjm._

**Touya.-** _¡Ah! ¡Es por eso que estás tan contenta! ¿Te puedo ayudar?_

**Tomoyo.-** _Oye, y... ¿tú cómo sabías que mi papá vendría?_

**Touya.-** _Te conozco_.

**Tomoyo.-** _¿Y dónde está Yukito?_

**Touya.-** _Fue a tomar fotografías con Kun San. Bueno, ¡vámonos ya! ¡rápido!_

**----------**

**Touya y Tomoyo preparan la cena. Él está rebanando cebollas que tiene sumergidas en agua, mientras que ella limpia germen de trigo.**

**Tomoyo.-** _Esa cebolla es fuerte, ¿estás bien? _

**Touya.-** _Pues me lloran los ojos, pero al menos tengo una buena técnica para esto. Si sumerges las cebollas en agua son menos fuertes..._ _¿Qué quieres? He aprendido muchas cosas de mi mamá. _**(Tomoyo se ríe)**

**Tomoyo.-** _A tu mamá no le agradaría ver esto._

**Touya.- **_¿Qué? _

**Tomoyo.- **_Pues saber que estamos los dos solos. Ella es muy conservadora._

**Touya.- **_Creo que la estás subestimando. Sabe que no sucedería nada ni estando en una isla solitaria. _**(Tomoyo se molesta con el comentario de Touya porque él le gusta) **

**Tomoyo.- **_En ti cree, en mí no._ **(El teléfono suena y Tomoyo corre a contestar) **_Hola... ¿Papá? ¿Estás en casa?... ¿No vas a venir?... ¿Qué?... ¿Otra vez?... ¡No estoy llorando!... ¡Ya no soy una niña!... ¡Deja de tratarme como un bebé!_ **(Touya le quita el teléfono)**

**Touya.- **_Hola, habla Touya... ¿No vienes?... No, no está llorando... Pierde cuidado, estará bien... Sí... Todos entendemos, descuida... Oye, cuídate, espero que nos veamos luego... Hasta pronto... Sí... Sí._ **(Cuelga el teléfono)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Dijo que alguien del trabajo murió._

**Touya.- **_Así sucede en las constructoras, surgen accidentes... Oye, ¿qué tal si salimos a cenar, eh?_ **(Tomoyo está a punto de llorar y se va a su cuarto. En ese momento entra la Sra. Daidouji)**

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _¿Tomoyo?_

**Touya.- **_¡Mamá!_

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Ah, ¿dónde está?_

**Touya.- **_Arriba. Es que llamó su papá._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Qué? ¿De nuevo canceló?_ **(Touya asiente con la cabeza) **_Ah, ¡ahora sí que me va a escuchar ese desconsiderado!_

**Touya.- **_Espera... es que... hubo un accidente y murió un empleado._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Pero los vivos podemos comer... pobre chiquilla. ¡Ve por ella!_

**Touya.- **_Bien._

**----------**

**El Sr. Fujitaka le da instrucciones a uno de sus empleados.**

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Hazlo con mucho cuidado, por favor. _

**Empleado.- **_Sí, señor. _**(Después de eso, se acerca al privado donde está Kaho. Ella se encuentra hincada, muy triste, mirando la foto de su padre. En eso, una mujer se acerca llorando a ella)**

**Mujer.- **_Kaho... Kaho... Kaho... ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto? ¿Cómo dejar sola a una pobre chica como ésta? ¿Qué va a ser de Kaho?... ¡Qué terrible mi pequeña! ¡Qué dura ha sido la vida contigo! _ **(El señor Fujitaka escucha y se aleja conmovido)**

**Kaho.- **_Espera... quiero pedirte algo. Sabes que esto es muy difícil para mí. Te agradecería que no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son._

**Mujer.- **_¿A qué te refieres? _

**Kaho.- **_Te pido que no sigas llorando así, ni me recuerdes más cosas tristes. Por favor._

Mujer.- _Mjm._

**Kaho.- **_Ojalá me entiendas._ **(Kaho alza la mirada y se perturba al ver a In-Su, su antiguo novio, quien la observa fijamente)**

**----------**

**Kaho sale de la funeraria, molesta por la presencia de In-Su. Éste la sigue burlón y cínico. **

**In-Su.- **_Así que se fue tu padre. _**(Mira a Kaho de arriba a abajo y se burla de su vestimenta)** _¡Oye! Hasta pareces una buena niña._

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué haces aquí?_

**In-Su.-** _Ah, estaba a punto de convertirse en mi suegro. Tenía que venir ¿no crees?_

**Kaho.- **_¿Tu suegro? Já. _**(Se ríe irónica. In-Su le toma la mandíbula con su mano y después comienza a tocarla)**

**In-Su.- **_Oye, me gusta que sonrías. Sí... Este atuendo me excita. _**(Kaho se libra molesta de sus manos) **_¿Qué pasa? No me digas que de repente ya te convertiste en una mujer decente. ¿Estás sufriendo por él?_

**Kaho.- **_Déjame en paz In-su. _

**In-Su.- **_¿Qué?... Todavía recuerdo a una jovencita que fue a pedirme ayuda y me dijo que tenía un padre asqueroso... Quería deshacerse de él. ¿Recuerdas cómo te golpeaba tu padre? Y el día que nos encontró juntos me golpeó a mí también._

**Kaho.- **_Fue hace mucho tiempo._

**In-Su.- **_Sí, creo que te comprendo. Después de todo era tu padre. Tal vez hasta lo quieras... pero escúchame. ¡A mí no vas a rechazarme nunca! _**(Kaho muestra serenidad ante el enojo de In-Su)**

**Kaho.- **_Tal vez sea mejor que regrese, muchas gracias por venir._ **(Kaho se aleja, pero In-Su la sigue con su risa burlona)** _¡Adiós!_

**In-Su.- **_Ah, ¡no puedes dejarme afuera! Ya te dije que casi lo consideraba mi suegro. Tengo que ofrecer mis condolencias._

**Kaho.- **_Agradezco mucho tu interés, eres muy amable; pero la verdad no quisiera ver a mi padre levantarse de su tumba al verte_.

**In-Su.- **_Pero necesitas que te acompañe Kaho. Después de todo no tienes a nadie más en la vida. Estoy seguro de que se sentiría tranquilo al ver que no estás sola... Sí, eso creo._

**Kaho.- **_¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado?_

**In-Su.- **_¿Qué cosa?_

**Kaho.- **_Me iré de aquí. Voy a sepultar todo lo que se relacione con él. Cuando termine con esto, mi pasado quedará olvidado... ¿Sabes? ¡Yo podría arrancarme las uñas de los dedos si esto perteneciera a mi pasado y ese pasado te incluye a ti también!_

**In-Su.- **_¡Oye! ¿te volviste loca?_

**Kaho.- **_¡Sí! ¡Estoy enferma y cansada de esta vida! ¡Fue por eso que estudié tanto! ¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Adiós In-Su!_ **(Kaho vuelve a entrar a la funeraria. In-Su se queda molesto)**

**In-Su.- **_¡Oye!... ¡Já, está loca!_

**Kaho entra furiosa al baño de mujeres. Su cara de enojo cambia cuando se mira en el espejo. Se queda un rato observándose y comienza a sonreír.**

**Al día siguiente, Kaho quema las cosas de su padre en una fogata. Recuerda a su papá muy deprimido, mirando una fotografía donde aparecen él, su mamá y ella muy pequeña. Kaho tira esa foto al fuego. También recuerda su época de adolescente, cuando su padre llegaba borracho mientras ella estudiaba y sacudía su mochila furioso por verla estudiar.**

**Sr. Ho.-** _¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué tienes aquí, eh?_

**Kaho sigue recordando. Su rostro es inexpresivo y ni siquiera llora. A su mente viene un momento agradable de su niñez: Su padre talló un ave de madera y se la dio de regalo. Kaho la recibió feliz y había mucho cariño entre padre e hija. **

**Sr. Ho.-** _¡Toma!_

**Kaho.-** _¡Gracias papá! _**(Kaho tira el ave de madera al fuego y sigue quemando las cosas de su papá, poco a poco)**

**----------**

**Al mismo tiempo, en un cementerio, Eriol Hiragizawa mira la foto de su madre sobre su tumba en medio de un gran dolor. **

**Sacerdote.-** _Ella resucitará como nuestro Señor Jesucristo nos lo prometió un día. Descanse ahora nuestra querida hermana en los brazos del Señor. Señor, te pedimos todos los aquí reunidos por el descanso de nuestra hermana, que llamaste a tu lado y estamos seguros que habrás de recibir y tu infinita misericordia la dejará libre de culpas para gozar de tu Gloria..._

**Eriol recuerda a su madre abrazándolo con mucho amor cuando era niño. Eriol llora al recordar también los momentos en que su padre se marchó de casa y su madre suplicante le pedía que no se fuera. Eriol llora y mira a su padre, quien está al lado suyo. Lo mira con resentimiento mientras que su padre permanece inmóvil. Eriol sufre mucho y está destrozado. Nakuru y Yue, sus amigos, lo observan tristes, sin poder hacer nada por él.**

**El Sr. Hiragizawa llega a su casa con Eriol. En la entrada los recibe la actual esposa del Sr. on con su pequeño hijo. Eriol los mira receloso.**

**Sra. Hiragizawa.-** _Qué bueno que llegan._

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Gracias. _**(La Sra. Hiragizawa se dirige a Eriol y trata de ser amable)**

**Sra. Hiragizawa.-** _¿Por qué no tomas un baño?_

**Eriol.-** _No te preocupes por mí._ **(Eriol se aleja muy serio y su madrastra se nota incómoda)**

**Eriol está empacando sus cosas en su recámara y su padre entra.**

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Tenemos que hablar._

**Eriol.-** _¡Felicidades! Ahora ya eres libre._

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _¡Hijo!_

**Eriol.-** _Por desgracia no puedo festejar contigo y no tengo tiempo para escucharte_. **(Su padre lo toma del brazo evitando que siga empacando) **

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Espero que no olvides que ella era mi esposa._ **(Eriol se libera muy molesto de su padre)**

**Eriol.-** _¡Precisamente!... Por eso puedes festejar sin ninguna vergüenza... Cuando la estaban sepultando le dije lo mismo a mi madre: que al fin era libre... Ella ya no tendrá que esperar a un esposo que la dejó por otra mujer. Ya no tendrá que sufrir._

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Es un malentendido._

**Eriol.-** _Junto con ella te esperaba yo. Cuando crecí me encontré al lado de ella, siempre esperándote. ¿Cómo te habrías sentido en mi lugar? ¿Eh?... Yo jamás seré _

_como_ _tú. Jamás dejaré a una esposa esperándome. Me casaré con alguien a quien realmente ame. No voy a casarme con alguien por su dinero ¿entiendes? Al menos ésta ha sido una lección que tú me has dado... y valiosa. Sé lo doloroso que es perder a un ser amado._

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Yo no me casé con tu madre por dinero, aunque es cierto que no la amaba... Pero creí que llegaría a amarla con el tiempo. Era muy joven y su familia me trataba como si yo fuera un pordiosero. Eso me lastimó enormemente. Tuve que retirarme._

**Eriol.-** _Es por eso que ahora puedes festejar. Ahora ya nadie podrá pensar que le debes tu éxito a mi madre. ¡Haz lo que quieras! También ella se ha liberado._ **(La Sra. Hiragizawa entra con su pequeño hijo a la habitación) **

**Sra. Hiragizawa.-** _La cena está lista._ **(Eriol los observa, sobre todo a su pequeño medio hermano)**

**Eriol.-** _Gracias, yo no tengo hambre. Pueden cenar los tres juntos, yo me voy. _**(Al dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, su padre lo jala del brazo donde lleva la maleta y Eriol se detiene)**

**Sr. Hiragizawa.-** _Duerme en tu habitación. Al menos por una noche. Sé que tu avión parte mañana. Te llevaré al aeropuerto. _**(Eriol sale del cuarto dejándole la maleta a su padre)**

**----------**

**En el foro de un noticiero**

**Hay un gran movimiento porque el noticiero está a punto de salir al aire. Los conductores son Yue y Nakuru. A ella la están maquillando y los dos leen sus notas.**

**Yue.-** _Sí, gracias_. **(El floor manager entra al set y les da varias hojas a los conductores)**

**Floor manager.-** _Éste es para ti Yue._

**Yue.-** _Gracias_

**Floor manager.-** _Éste para ti Nakuru._

**Nakuru.-** _Gracias. _**(La maquillista arregala a Nakuru y ella se ve nerviosa. Están a punto de entrar en vivo. Yue se da cuenta del nerviosismo de su compañera y le da ánimos)**

**Yue.-** _Sólo respira._

**Nakuru.-** _Estoy nerviosa._

**Yue.-** _¡Y cómo no! Es tu primera vez al aire. A todos nos pasa igual. Si te pones nerviosa lo transmites a los espectadores. No importa que te confundas con las palabras, sólo conserva la calma... Así que respira profundamente y tómalo con calma. Eso es todo, vas a estar muy bien ¿de acuerdo?_

**Nakuru.-** _Ajá._

**Floor manager.-** _¡Último corte comercial!_

**Yue.-** _Sí, ya estamos listos._

**Floor manager.-** _Quedan diez segundos. ¡Todos listos! _**(Yue se prepara y entra el noticiero al aire)**

**Yue.-** _Buenas noches, bienvenidos a su noticiero MBS de la noche._

**Nakuru.-** _El Nasdaq el día de hoy presentó la mayor caída en su historia, mientras que las tasas de interés continúan subiendo y los inversionistas siguen... venti... ven... vendiendo sus acciones. Se espera además que el precio de las acciones de Kodak sufran también un desplome paralelo al de las demás compañías que se cotizan en la bolsa. _**(Entra el reportaje de la nota y en cuanto sale del aire, Nakuru respira aliviada, pero voltea a ver a Yue por el error que cometió)**

**Yue.-** _Descuida, suele suceder._

**----------**

**Eriol fuma pensativo. El cantinero le cambia su copa de cerveza vacía por una llena. Nakuru entra corriendo al bar y llega muy apenada con Eriol por el retraso.**

**Nakuru.- **_¿Hace mucho que llegaste? _

**Eriol.- **_No tenías que apresurarte, estoy bien. _

**Nakuru.- **_Veo que hace rato que estás aquí... Bueno, Yue llegará en un momento... Disculpa... ¡Camarero! _

**Camarero**.- _¿Sí?_

**Nakuru.- **_Déme una cerveza._

**Camarero.- **_Enseguida señorita._

**Eriol.- **_Hubiera querido verte en la televisión. Lástima que no te vi... ¿y qué tal estuviste?_

**Nakuru.- **_Me verás en el noticiero de las 9... _**(Eriol bebe cerveza y parece no prestarle mucha atención)** _Debes estar muy cansado... No bebas más._

**Eriol.- **_Ya dormiré mañana en el avión._

**Nakuru.- **_¿Mañana?_ **(El camarero le da su cerveza)** _Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?_

**Eriol.- **_Bueno... ya tuvimos la primera discusión._

**Nakuru.- **_¿Podrías darle al menos una oportunidad?... _**(Eriol sigue bebiendo) **_Debe haber algún modo en que ustedes..._

**Eriol.- **_¿Sabes por qué no pienso casarme contigo?_

**Nakuru.- **_¿Por qué me dices eso?_

**Eriol.-** _Es que sabes demasiado sobre mí... y lo peor es que aparentas que sabes todavía más de lo que sabes. _**(Nakuru se entristece con el comentario porque está enamorada de él)** _¿Crees que podrías comprenderme?... ¿eh?... ¡Jamás!... Ni siquiera mi propio padre puede entenderme. Nadie que no sea yo puede entenderme. _

**Nakuru.- **_Ya estás ebrio ¿eh? _

**Eriol.- **_Tal vez un poco... Dijiste que serías corresponsal en Londres _ **(Nakuru comienza a reirse) **_¿Y por qué te ríes?_

**Nakuru.- **_Porque quisiera hacerlo. Iría a Marte si me fuera posible hacerlo, pero apenas estoy empezando. Hoy dije unas palabras y cometí más errores. Ah... de seguro mañana estaré sin empleo. ¡La arruiné!... Tal vez consiga algo en CNN... Quizá llegue a ser reportera cuando cumpla los 50 años._

**Eriol.- **_Al menos vas por buen camino. Algunos jamás logramos encontrarlo._ **(Eriol dice esto y se pone muy triste. Nakuru no le dice nada, sólo lo observa. En ese momento llega Yue al bar) **

**Yue.-** _¡Nakuru! _

**Eriol.- **_¡Hola!_

**Nakuru.-** _¡Al fin llegas! _

**Yue.-** _Lamento el retraso. _**(Se dirige a Nakuru)** _Oye, cuando salí ya te habías ido. ¿No pudiste esperar siquiera cinco minutos? _**(Los tres se ríen) **

**Eriol.- **Una cerveza para él.

**Camarero.- **_Sí señor._

**Eriol.- (A Yue)** _Oye, luces muy bien. Debe ser la buena vida. A ver si me das la receta... _**(Después se dirige a Nakuru)** _Y tú ¿qué esperas? ¡Conquístalo!_ **(Nakuru se queda sorprendida con lo que dice Eriol)**

**Nakuru.-** _Es que soy algo quisquillosa._

**Yue.-** _No importa, soy complaciente. _**(Los tres se ríen)** _¿Cuándo te vas? _

**Nakuru.-** _Se va mañana._

**Yue.-** _¿Tan pronto? _

**Eriol.- **_Sí._

**Yue.-** _Entonces deberías estar con tu familia, no con los amigos... Tu padre te necesita. Está envejeciendo._

**Eriol.- **_¿Por qué será que no pensé en eso?_

**Yue.- **_Eriol, yo te aconsejo que olvides el pasado. La vida no es lo que uno desea. A veces... suceden cosas que no puedes evitar... Bueno, este no es momento para estar melancólicos._

**Nakuru.-** _Sí, salud. _

**Eriol.- **_Salud._

**Yue.- **_Salud... ¿Cuándo regresas?_

**Eriol.- **_Cuando termine mis estudios. ¡Ve a visitarme!_

**Yue.- **_Estoy ocupado con Nakuru, estoy muy ocupado._

**Nakuru.-** _No exageres._

**Eriol.- **_Ya lo creo... Salud._

**Nakuru.-** _Salud. _

**Yue.- **_Salud._

**Nakuru.- **_¡Buena suerte!_

**Eriol.- **_¡Gracias!_

**----------**

**Kaho regresa a su casa y se encuentra al Sr. Fujitaka, quien la está esperando. Después los dos platican en casa de Kaho.**

**Kaho.- **_Hoy mismo me iré de aquí_

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _¿Ya tienes un lugar a dónde vivir?_

**Kaho.- **_No, no tengo a donde ir. Me quedaré donde consiga un techo... Pero descuide, pediré el depósito de la casa; al menos con eso podré empezar... Por lo menos dijo que ustedes pagarán lo del funeral._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Si no tienes a dónde ir... ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?... Mi hija está por terminar la escuela y va a hacer tu misma especialidad... De hecho, le vendría bien una amiga._

**Kaho.- **_Lo... ¿Lo está diciendo en serio? ¿Ella también quiere ser especialista en comunicación masiva?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Mjm. _**(Kaho se alegra, pero al mismo tiempo lo mira incrédula)**

**Kaho.- **_Sr. Fujitaka, ¿por qué es tan amable conmigo?... No tiene que sentir compasión por mí._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¿Crees que lo hago por lástima?_

**Kaho.- **_Supongo._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_En realidad me das pena... Estás sola... Pero eso no es todo... Quizá cuando tengas hijos puedas entenderme. Los padres siempre somos así, nos preocupan los jóvenes._

**Kaho.- **_¿Cree que mi padre también era así? ¿Como usted dice?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Claro!_ **(El Sr. Fujitaka le Daidoujiríe franca y amablemente. Después de dudarlo un poco, Kaho le corresponde con una gran Daidoujirisa y entusiasmo)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Por qué a su hija le interesa la comunicación?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Mmm... ¡No lo sé!... Pero quiere salir en las noticias._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah... yo igual! Mi sueño es trabajar en el noticiero de las 9 de la noche._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Oh… ¡seguro lo lograrás! Eres muy linda._

**Kaho.- **_¿En verdad cree que soy linda? _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sí. ¡Por supuesto!_

**Kaho.- **_Su hija también debe ser muy linda._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Qué puedo decir... Es linda... Además es dulce y adorable... ¡Es mi hija! _**(Los dos ríen)**

**Kaho.- **_Hay una nueva reportera en el noticiero de MBS. Es muy linda... Yo quisiera ser como ella. _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Seguramente lo vas a lograr._

**----------**

**Yukito y Touya revisan fotografías y negativos.**

**Yukito.-** _¡Vaya! ¡Daidouji estupendas! ¿Tú las tomaste?_

**Touya.- **_Ay... no lo sé. No estoy seguro de estar a la altura de este concurso. ¿Tú qué crees?_

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye! ¿Bromeas? Revela esto ¿sí? Tal vez no seas tan buen fotógrafo, pero tengo muy buen ojo y siempre puedo descubir un ganador al verlo._

**Touya.- **_¡Cómo no!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye! Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué harías si resultara cierto?_

**Touya.- **_Te invitaría a comer._

**Yukito.- **_No me conformo con eso... quiero a Tomoyo._ **(Touya se sorprende y se molesta con el comentario)**

**Touya.- **_¡Olvídalo!_

**Yukito.- **_¿Y por qué no, eh? ¡Ni que tú fueras su novio!_

**Touya.- **_Está bien. Si tanto te interesas por Tomoyo ¡deja de salir con todas esas otras chicas! Demuestra que es especial y si no, ¡olvídalo!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye! No soy un monje y lo sabes. _

**Touya.- **_¿Lo ves? ¡Eres un cretino! ¡Ella no merece un cretino como tú! _

**Yukito.- **_Si no vas a quererla para ti, deja el camino libre._

**Touya.- **_¡Ya basta!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Tranquilo!... ¿Seguro que no la quieres de otro modo?..._ **(Touya se ríe)** _Sí, sí... según tú son como hermanos ¿eh? Sé que tu mamá y su padre estuvieron juntos, no es novedad. Pero tampoco impide que haya algo entre ustedes dos. _

**Touya.- **_¿Sabes qué? Por más que insistas no estaré de acuerdo contigo._ **(Touya entra al cuarto oscuro)**

**Yukito.- **_Ja, ja. ¡Lo imagino!... Dice que no le importa._ **(Suena su celular y se emociona, pero después entra mortificado tras Touya al cuarto oscuro)** _¡Touya!... ¡Touya!... Es importante... ¡Touya! _

**Touya.- **_¡Oye, no puedes entrar así!_

**Yukito.- **_Oye, por favor, por favor, contesta... Contesta el teléfono y dile que no estoy aquí._

**Touya.- **_¡No! ¡No voy a contestar!_

**Yukito.- **_Seguramente es Yin Sun y no quiero verla. ¡No puedo! Por favor, hazlo por mí ¿sí? Que crea que tengo diarrea, que estoy muerto..._

**Touya.- **_¡No!... No puedo mentir._ **(Pero Yukito descuelga y le pone el teléfono en el oído a Touya, por lo que éste no tiene más remedio que contestar)**

**Touya.- **_¿Hola? Es el teléfono de Yukito... ¡Ah!... ¡Hola Sophie!_ **(Al oir el nombre, Yukito le quita el teléfono a Touya y contesta él)**

**Yukito.- **_¿Si? ¡Oye! ¡Qué gusto! ¿Cómo estás?... ¡Qué milagro! ¡Qué tal!... ¡Ah... es que he tenido mucho trabajo, pero desde luego que tengo tiempo para ti!... No te preocupes, claro que sí... Mañana, mañana estaré ahí... Sí, claro que sí, no te preocupes... ¡Adiós!... ¡Cuídate!_

**Touya.- **_¿Por qué rompiste con Yin Sun?_

**Yukito.- **_La muy sinvergüenza estaba saliendo con otro. ¿Puedes creer que se haya atrevido a traicionarme de ese modo? _**(Yun Mo comienza a reírse y Touya se ríe con él, pero después Touya lo reta muy serio)**

**Touya.- **_¡Claro! ¡Tú lo haces!_

**Yukito.- **_Pero yo soy hombre y eso es muy diferente. En una mujer no está bien visto que engañe a su novio. Somos diferentes, físicamente y todo eso... ¿quieres verlo?_

**Touya.- **_¡No, gracias! ¡Ya puedes salirte!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye, oye! Estaba bromeando. Lo que pasa es que las mujeres tienen más fuerza de voluntad que los hombres. Eso hace la diferencia. Es lo único que nos hace diferentes..._

**Touya.- **_¡Ya! ¡Vete de aquí! _**(Saca a Yukito a empujones del cuarto oscuro)**

**Yukito.- **_¡Por favor! ¡Déjame que te explique!... ¡No me atormentes por favor!_

**Touya.- **_¡Ya salte de aquí y déjame trabajar!_

**----------**

**El Sr. Fujitaka lleva a Kaho en su auto. Van en la carretera rumbo a la ciudad. **

**Kaho.- **_Pienso que esto va a ser un problema para usted... Estaba muy entusiasmada, pero... ya no estoy segura. Tal vez sea mejor que siga sola._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_No tienes de qué preocuparte... Daidouji buenos chicos. Ya verás, te van a agradar._ **(Le toma la mano a Kaho para darle confianza, sorprendiéndola con su amabilidad)** _Ya verás... sí._

**----------**

**Touya está con el Sr. Fujitaka en un pasillo, afuera del departamento de Yukito. El Sr. Fujitaka le ha propuesto que le dé hospedaje a Kaho, pero Touya lo piensa detenidamente. **

**Touya.- **_¿Qué?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sólo será durante poco tiempo. Cuando cobre lo del seguro se irá._

**Touya.- **_De hecho, yo no alquilo este lugar. Es de Yukito, él me permite usarlo._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Tú puedes hablar con él. Ustedes sólo lo utilizan en el día._

**Touya.- **_Es que aquí trabajamos y en ocasiones nos quedamos hasta tarde._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_No tiene dónde quedarse... Touya, si están trabajando ella puede meterse a la habitación._

**Touya.- **_No sé por qué no puedo negarte nada..._ **(Le Daidoujiríe al Sr. Fujitaka aceptando la propuesta)** _Si es por poco tiempo nos arreglaremos._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Gracias! En verdad nos necesita. La pobre no tiene a quién recurrir. Te lo agradezco._

**Touya.- **_Es una buena obra... _**(El Sr. Fujitaka lo mira suplicante) **_Sí, espero que sí._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Oye, preferiría que esto quedara entre tú y yo. Creo que es mejor así._

**Touya.- **_¡Claro!_

**Mientras tanto, en el departamento se encuentra Kaho, quien es observada atentamente por Yukito. Ella está un poco temerosa y Yukito le da un vaso con jugo. **

**Yukito.- **_Aquí tienes._

**Kaho.- **_Gracias. _

**Yukito.- **_Y... ¿y tu nombre es?_

**Kaho.- **_Kaho Ho… Kaho._

**Yukito.- **_¿Kaho?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí._

**Yukito.- **_¿Y tu edad?_

**Kaho.- **_Apenas entré a la universidad._

**Yukito.- **_¡Oh! ¿Y eres familiar del padre de Tomoyo?_ **(Kaho, nerviosa por las preguntas, toma los negativos que están sobre la mesa para cambiar de conversación)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Tú eres fotógrafo?_ **(Yukito le quita los negativos a Kaho rápidamente)**

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡No, no, no! ¡No toques eso!... Es que no son mías... Por favor déjalas ¿sí?_ **(Yukito comienza a coquetearle a Kaho)** _A mí no me importaría, pero mi amigo es tan escrupuloso que no deja que nadie toque sus cosas._ **(En ese momento entran al departamento Touya y el Sr. Fujitaka) **

**Yukito.- **_¡Ah, mira! ¡Aquí está Touya!... ¿Sabes amigo? Creo que ella es muy hermosa. Podría_ _ser una buena modelo y tomarle unas buenas..._ **(Touya lo pisa para que se calle) **_¡Ahhhh!_

**Touya.- **_Vámonos de aquí._ **(Se lleva a Yukito hacia la puerta)**

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye!... ¿Por qué no cambias la táctica?_

**Touya.- **_No quiero, ¡ven!_ **(Los dos salen y Kaho se ríe por lo sucedido)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Todo va estar bien ¿eh?... Todo está desordenado, eso es cierto... Pero al menos ya tienes dónde pasar la noche._

**Kaho.- **_Gracias_

**----------**

**La Sra. Daidouji, el Sr. Fujitaka y Yue están en el jardín platicando amenamente. Touya y Tomoyo llegan con fruta y jugos y se sientan con ellos.**

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _¿Y todo fue durante el noticiero en vivo?_

**Yue.- **_En vivo... en vivo._

**Touya.- **_¡Ajá! ¿Quién quiere fruta?_

**Sra. Daidouji.-** _Ah, pero qué consentido eres Fujitaka. No entiendo por qué tenemos que ofrecer todo un banquete cada vez que vienes por aquí._

**Yue.- **_Pues no sé lo que te parezca a ti, pero para mí es importante. Eres mi mejor amigo._

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Gracias._

**Touya.-** _Oye Yue, ¿podría conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en tu estación? _

**Yue.-** _¿Sabes por qué no tienes un trabajo todavía? Porque no sabes tratarme con respeto._

**Touya.- **_¡Oh! ¿Cómo que no? Señor Yue._


	2. Elfo

_**All About Eve**_

**Autora: **Lian-dana

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. el drama coreano Todo Sobre Eva pertenece a la MBS, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, el guión lo encontré en alguna página que no recuerdo, así que también merecen su crédito las personas d dicha página, no fines de lucro.

**Aclaración: **Esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, porque me pareció una historia hermosa y quedé cautivada con ella y con el galán coreano n.n y porque adoro la pareja ET, x cierto también aparecerá algo de SS pero la historia esta 100 centrada en ET. Dudas, preguntas, comentarios? Ya saben, no me preocuparía ni molestaría leer sus reviews.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**All About Eve**_

**- - CAPITULO2Elfo- - **

_Tu puedes soñar con lo que podria suceder  
tu puedes llorar por lo que no pasará de nuevo  
y tu puedes decir que esa es la razón por la que tu te marchas  
pero no puedes decir que tu ya no me amas.  
_

**Touya.-** _Oye Yue, ¿podría conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo en tu estación? _

**Yue.-** _¿Sabes por qué no tienes un trabajo todavía? Porque no sabes tratarme con respeto._

**Touya.- **_¡Oh! ¿Cómo que no? Señor Yue._

**Yue.- **_Ya veremos._

**Touya.- **_¡Oye! ¡En serio!_

**Tomoyo.- **_Su majestad._

**Touya.- **_Gracias, pero yo puedo hacerme cargo de este asunto solo._

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Papá!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Touya! ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?_

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¡Uy!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Está molestando a mi hija, se las verá conmigo._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Si no quiere? ¿si no quiere? ¿si no quiere?_

**Yue.- **_Parecen esposos. _**(Fujitaka y Daidouji ríen)**

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Así que esposos ¿eh? _**(Dirigiéndose al Sr. Fujitaka)** _¿Y tú que opinas sobre el comentario que acaba de hacer Yue? ¿No es gracioso?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Creo que fue muy gracioso. _

**Touya.- (Le ofrece fruta a Tomoyo)** _¿Quieres?_

**Tomoyo.- **_No, gracias._

----------

**Kaho observa el departamento. Todo es un desorden y ella está aburrida, así que comienza a ordenar todo. Cuando escombra la mesa de trabajo de Touya, se encuentra una fotografía del Sr. Fujitaka y de Tomoyo. Kaho se queda observando detenidamente la foto. Después encuentra una foto de Touya y Tomoyo y la expresión en su rostro se vuelve muy dura.**

----------

**El Sr. Fujitaka espera a Tomoyo en la sala. Ella baja feliz de su recámara.**

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Papá! _**(Cuando el Sr. Fujitaka voltea a verla, ella le modela su traje)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _¡Estás preciosa!_

**Tomoyo.-** _¿Parezco universitaria?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Pareces una chica graduada _

**Tomoyo.-** _¡Oye! No me digas que me veo tan vieja._

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _Eso no. ¡No!... Formal y muy hermosa. _

----------

**Yukito espera a Kaho con un ramo de rosas. Ella sale muy bonita con su mochila. **

**Kaho.- **_¿Cómo me veo? _

**Yukito.-** _Preciosa... ¡Estás deslumbrante! _**(Le entrega el ramo de rosas a Kaho)**

**Kaho.- **_¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias!... ¿Seguro que quieres fotografiarme?_

**Yukito.- **_¡Por supuesto!... Es tu primer día en la universidad y nada permanece más en la memoria que las fotografías y hoy es ese día... Bueno, ya, ya, ya, vámonos de aquí por favor... ¡vámonos! _

----------

**Touya le toma fotos a Tomoyo y a su padre en la universidad. Junto a Touya está su madre, quien también mira emocionada a Tomoyo.**

**Touya.-** _Ajá, a la derecha. _

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¡Te ves preciosa! _

**Touya.-** _¡Eso es!... Una, dos, ¡tres! _**(Touya toma la foto)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.-** _¡Oh, no! Cerré los ojos de nuevo._

**Touya.- **_Muy bien, está bien, está bien. _**(Vuelve a preparar la cámara para una foto más)**

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Sí, que sea una fotografía preciosa._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¿Estás seguro que eres fotógrafo?_

**Touya.- **_Una, dos, ¡tres! _**(Después de la foto, el Sr. Fujitaka, toma del brazo a la señora Daidouji y la acerca a Tomoyo)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Ven acá! Ahora es tu turno._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¡Ah, no! No, no, no, no. _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Sí! _

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ahora vengan ustedes dos!_

**Touya.- **_Sí, sí, sí. ¡Ven, ven! _**(Touya y su mamá se acomodan junto a Tomoyo para una foto, el Sr. Fujitaka prepara la cámara)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Ahora yo tomaré esta fotografía._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Luego me toman a mí... Está bien, los tres juntos._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Así es!... Ahora prepárense. _

**Touya.- **_¿Listas? _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Uno, dos y ¡tres! _

----------

**Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lado de la universidad, Yukito acomoda a Kaho para fotografiarla. **

**Yukito.- **_Aquí está bien. _

**Kaho.-** _¿Aquí? _

**Yukito.-** _Sí, junto a las flores. No se sabe cuál es más hermosa, si las flores o tú... Ahora quiero verte contenta... una sonrisita por favor. _**(Comienza a tomarle fotos a Kaho y ella posa para él haciendo la V de la victoria con sus dedos) **_¡Ah!, eso que hiciste estuvo muy bien... Sólo una más... Espera... En verdad te confundes con las flores ¿eh?... Ahora quiero otra Daidoujirisa... A ver, que se vean esos dientes... Sí, muy bien... Ahora vamos a tomar solamente una más._ **(En ese momento aparecen la señora Daidouji, el señor Fujitaka, Tomoyo y Touya, quienes al reconocer a Yukito se acercan a saludarlo. Al ver a la joven que fotografía, la Sra. Daidouji y Tomoyo se quedan intrigadas) **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Mira, es Yukito!... ¡Yukito!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Hola, qué tal! ¿Cómo están? ¿Y qué hacen por aquí? _**(El Sr. Fujitaka y Touya no saben qué hacer. Kaho baja la mirada)**

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Eso mismo te pregunto Yukito. _**(haciendo clara referencia a Kaho)**

**Yukito.- **_¿No les había dicho, cierto?... Ven. _**(Toma de la mano a Kaho y la presenta)** _Quiero presentarles a mi prima... ella es Kaho... salúdalos._

**Kaho.- **_Hola, soy Kaho ¿cómo están?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Hola... Yukito, tienes una prima muy linda._

**Kaho.- **_Gracias señor._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_De pronto sentí mucho frío._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Sí?... Yo no siento frío._

**Kaho.- **_Vamos a estar en el mismo salón. Podemos ser amigas._

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, claro._

**Yukito.- **_Ahora por favor vengan para acá. Les tomaré una fotografía juntas. Dos bellezas a la vez... ¡Qué maravilla! Esta va a ser mi obra maestra... ¡La mejor fotografía de mi vida!_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ya!_

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Este chico no tiene remedio._

**Yukito.- **_Ahora por favor, mirando hacia acá... Eso es... Perfecto. Digan "papacito"._

**Kaho.- **_Es tan gracioso._

**Tomoyo.- **_Yo no voy a decir eso._

**Yukito.- **_Sí, así está muy bien. Digan "papacito" y habremos terminado... Ah... ¡ya está! _**(Kaho y Tomoyo se toman la foto juntas)**

----------

**Kaho y Tomoyo se encuentran en clases y un maestro da indicaciones a los alumnos.**

**Profesor.- **_Bueno, aquí terminamos con el primer capítulo. Empieza su carrera de comunicación masiva. Espero que cada uno de ustedes haga que nuestros noticieros sean cada vez mejores. Que la calidad sea algo fundamental en su trabajo y no permitan que el amarillismo sea una forma de ganarse al público. Por otra parte, no vayan a olvidar traer el trabajo que les encargué. ¡Suerte!_

**Todo el salón.- **_Igualmente. _**(En cuanto sale el maestro, los alumnos se preparan para ise, pero Sakura pide la atención de sus compañeros) **

**Sakura.- **_¡Oigan! No, no, no, no, no... ¡Esperen! _**(Los alumnos le hacen caso a Sakura, quien se para al frente del salón) **_Como saben, necesitamos un presidente de grupo. Puede ser cualquiera, pero... es necesario que lo decidamos hoy. _**(Todo el salón se queja por tener que esperar) **_A ver... no se peleen. ¿Hay alguien que pueda recomendar a un compañero o compañera? ¿Alguien que se ofrezca?_

Kaho.- ¡Oye! Tú Tomoyo. ¡Ofrécete! _Tomoyo.- _¿Qué? ¡No, yo no!... Si quieres tú díselo Kaho. 

**Kaho.- **_Creo que tú lo harías muy bien, ¡hazlo! _**(Kaho levanta la mano)**

**Tomoyo.- **_¡No, no! ¡Cállate!... ¡No! _

**Sakura.- **_¿Sí?... ¡Tú!_**(Dirigiéndose a Kaho)**

**Tomoyo.- **_¡No, espera!_

**Kaho.- **_Yo recomiendo a Kaho. _**(Tomoyo se queda perpleja con la propuesta)**

**Sakura.- **_¿Y quién es ella?_

**Kaho.- **_Yo. _**(Su respuesta causa revuelo en el salón y todos se asombran al verla pasar al frente del salón con mucha seguridad)** _Soy Kaho y me encantaría ser presidenta. Dudo que haya quien pueda ganarme en belleza y tampoco en personalidad. _**(Su discurso causa todavía más sorpresa entre los alumnos, y ninguno puede objetar a lo que ella dice)** _¡No les fallaré! Gracias._

----------

**Kaho y Sakura caminan por los pasillos de la universidad, se dirigen a la salida después de que su día escolar terminó. Kaho se comporta segura de sí misma y Sakura está deslumbrada con ella.**

**Kaho.- **_Actué así inspirada en mi padre, él siempre fue un gran líder y me enseñó a ser así._

**Sakura.- **_Hablas como si fueras una persona mayor._

**Kaho.- **_¿Eso crees?... Pues a mí me parece más propio de un joven. Uno tiene que ser audaz, ser atrevido, de otro modo no vas a poder salir adelante._

**Sakura.-**_ Vaya, seguramente tu padre es un político... ¡No me digas que es senador!_

**Kaho.- **_Tú querías ser la presidenta, ¿o acaso me equivoco?_

**Sakura.-**_¡Claro que quería! Pero tú me ganaste. Es importante ser presidenta de un grupo. Sabes que con eso siempre puedes tener prerrogativas._

**Kaho.-**_ Ya te apoyaremos el próximo semestre._

**Sakura.-**_¿En serio?... En ese caso voy a permanecer muy cerca de ti... ¡Presidenta! _

**Kaho.- **_¡A la orden!_

**Sakura.- **_Si, voy a aprender de política, suena divertido._

**Kaho.-** _Sí. _**(Kaho ve a lo lejos a Yukito y Touya, quienes la saludan causando admiración en Sakura) **_¡Hola!_

**Sakura.- **_Oye, ¿lo conoces?_

**Kaho.- **_Es apuesto._

**Touya.- **_Ahí está._

**Yukito.- **_Tan hermosa._

**Touya.- **_Ay, Yuki._

**Sakura.- **_¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

**Kaho.- **_El de negro. _**(Yukito va vestido de negro, Touya de colores claros, así que Sakura se emociona)**

**Sakura.- **_¡El otro es mío! Me conviene estar contigo. _**(Kaho mira a lo lejos que se acerca corriendo Tomoyo hacia Touya)**

**Kaho.- **_No creo que sea posible, él ya tiene compañía._

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Touya! _

**Touya.- **_¡Ah, Tomoyo!, ¡qué tal!_

**Yukito.- **_Hola._

**Tomoyo.- **_Llegan tarde._

**Yukito.- **_Oye, no exageres._

**Tomoyo.- **_Ya es tarde ¿no?_

**Yukito.- (Dirigiéndose a Kaho y a Sakura) **_¡Vengan!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Sí!_

**Sakura.- **_¡Kaho!_

----------

**Touya maneja su auto, de copiloto lleva a Yukito y atrás van Tomoyo, Kaho y Sakura.**

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Cómo supieron que iban a estar haciendo un reportaje?_

**Touya.- **_Es que Yue me lo dijo._

**Kaho.- **_Voy a usar esto para el trabajo que nos pidió el maestro._

**Sakura.- **_¡Si, claro! No sabía sobre qué hacerlo._

**Yukito.- **_¿Y tú te llamas Sakura? _**(Coquetéandole a Sakura)**

**Sakura.- **_Sí._

**Yukito.- **_Si no sabes de qué hablar yo puedo ayudarte... a tus órdenes._

**Sakura.- **_¿En serio?_

**Yukito.- **_¡Claro!... ¿Tu familia vende flores? _**(Risas de los cinco)**

**Sakura.- **_¿Lo dices por mi nombre?_

**Yukito.- **_¿O muñecas? _**(Todos vuelven a reir)**

----------

**Nakuru está por grabar para el noticiero la cobertura del alcalde. A sus espaldas se encuentra el Palacio de Gobierno de Tokio. Yue está atento a cómo se desempeña su compañera. **

**Técnico.- **_¡Todo listo! ¡No olviden conectar esos cables!_

**Yue.- **_Bien, ¿todo listo?_

**Nakuru.- **_Sí_

Comienza la grabación para el noticiero 

**Nakuru.- **_Que tal, soy Nakuru en su noticiero especial. Cho Tong Ko, el Primer Ministro de Singapur y el alcalde de Tokio sostienen una conferencia ahora mismo en el Palacio de Gobierno de esta ciudad. El Primer Ministro Ko llegó a Tokio el día 25 para reunirse con el alcalde y discutir acerca de intereses comunes, así como buscar la colaboración de ambos países en una serie de asuntos bilaterales. El alcalde le hará entrega de la llave de oro de la ciudad para expresarle nuestro agradecimiento, asi como la hospitalidad de nuestra ciudad. MBS noticias, Nakuru, reportera. _**(Al terminar de transmitir Nakuru, Yue sale de la camioneta para felicitarla)**

**Yue.- **_¡Muy bien!_

**Nakuru.- **_¿Lo dices en serio?_

**Yue.- **_Estuvo bien, aunque algo rápido._

**Nakuru.- **_Me puse nerviosa._

**Yue.- **_Tienes que pensar en el auditorio cuando estés diciendo algo. Tienen que entender, habla más despacio._

**Nakuru.- **_¿Sólo viniste a criticarme?_

**Yue.- **_Sí, hasta que lo hagas sin errores. _**(Touya y compañía se acercan a la locación)**

**Touya.- **_Ahora van a ver cómo graban el noticiero... ¡hola!_

**Yue.- **_¡Muchachos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¿También tú Casanova?_

**Yukito.- **_¡Oye, yo tampoco soy ningún casanova!_

**Yue.- **_Entonces quién eres ¿James Bond? _**(Todos ríen)**

**Nakuru.- **_¿Quiénes Daidouji ellos Yue?_

**Yue.- **_Mira, ella es Tomoyo, es hija de mi mejor amigo y por cierto, también va a ser comunicóloga._

**Tomoyo.- **_Encantada._

**Nakuru.- **_Hola._

**Tomoyo.- **_Soy Tomoyo._

**Yue.- **_Él es Touya, es hijo de mi mejor amiga._

**Touya.- **_¡Qué tal!_

**Nakuru.- **_Mucho gusto._

**Yue.- **_A los demás en realidad no los conozco... ¡No, no es cierto!... Ellas Daidouji unas gitanas y Casanova._

**Kaho.- **_Mucho gusto._

**Sakura.- **_¡Hola, qué tal!_

**Kaho.- **_Es un placer._

**Yukito.- **_Es todavía más linda en persona._

**Nakuru.- **_Eres muy amable._

**Yue.- **_Ves por qué es Casanova. _**(Todos se ríen, menos Kaho, quien pasa en medio de Sakura y Yukito para acercarse a Nakuru)**

**Kaho.- **_Disculpe... ¿No salió usted con la generación del 2000? _**(Nakuru la mira desconcertada)**_Es que es mi reportera favorita, así que he leído mucho sobre usted. Sé que nació el 28 de mayo, es géminis. Toda esa información la he podido encontrar en los periódicos._

**Yue.- **_¡Oye! Tienes una admiradora. ¡Invítale algo! _

**Nakuru.- **_Lo haré... _**(En ese momento le hablan a Nakuru por el apuntador y se retira)**_ ¿Escuchaste? Nos llaman._

**Yue.- **_Sí, es una llamada. Atiéndela._

**Yukito.- **_¡Ay, qué linda es!_

**Yue.- **_Ya, tranquilo._

**Sakura.- (Murmurándole a Tomoyo)** _Por favor Tomoyo, dile que nos muestre el estudio._

**Tomoyo.- **_Pero debe estar muy ocupado._

**Sakura.- **_Ay, díselo. _**(Yue alcanza a escuchar esto y les da una sorpresa a los cinco)**

**Yue.- **_¿Quieren conocer el estudio?_

**Los cinco.-**_ ¿Qué?_

----------

**Yue lleva a los cinco jóvenes al estudio donde graban el noticiero. Los cinco están asombrados y muy contentos por la oportunidad. **

**Sakura.- **_¡Ay, qué cámaras!_

**Yukito.- **_Oigan, esto es fabuloso. ¡Vaya!_

**Sakura.- **_¡Es increíble!_

**Yue.- **_Este es el centro de noticias. _**(Yukito y Touya corren a la cámara y enfocan el set)**

**Sakura.- **_¿Y tú trabajas aquí?_

**Yue.- **_Sí, me siento del lado izquierdo._

**Kaho.- **_¿Podría ocupar la otra silla?_

**Yue.- **_Sí, claro. _**(Al escuchar el consentimiento de Yue, Kaho corre al lugar de Nakuru sin importarle aventar a Sakura y a Tomoyo)**

**Yue.- **_Discúlpala. _**(Dirigiéndose a Sakura)**

**Kaho.- **_Dime Touya, ¿me veo bien?_

**Touya.- **_¿Eh? _

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué tal?_

**Touya.- **_Estás bien._

**Kaho.- **_Estoy lista. _**(Touya enfoca a Kaho, quien se prepara mirando a la cámara como si fuera a salir al aire. Tomoyo está desconcertada con la actitud de Kaho, mientras que Sakura está enojada porque la aventó) **

**Touya.- **_¿Sabes qué? Saku está interfiriendo._

**Kaho.- **_Oye, ¡muévete! _**(Sakura se retira más molesta aún y Tomoyo observa seria a Touya, quien está concentrado en Kaho)**

**Kaho.- **_Que tal, soy Nakuru en su noticiero especial. Cho Tong Ko, el Primer Ministro de Singapur y el alcalde de Tokio sostienen una conferencia ahora mismo en el Palacio de Gobierno de esta ciudad... _

**Yue.- **_Es muy buena. _**(Todos están asombrados por la memoria de Kaho)**

**Sakura.- **_Como memorizarlo... En verdad me sorprende._

**Tomoyo.- **_A mí también._

**Kaho.- **_Estas son las noticias._

----------

**Después de conocer el estudio, los cinco van a divertirse a un centro de juegos y escogen un tapete musical para jugar. Sakura y Yukito son los primeros en pasar a bailar y todos se divierten mucho.**

**Sakura.- **_ Otro... ¡Ya gané!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Muy bien, muy bien! Felicidades, ganaste._

**Sakura.- **_¡Gané!_

Después de ellos siguen Touya y Tomoyo, quienes se toman de la mano para bailar. Kaho los observa y siente envidia de Tomoyo.

**Touya.- **_¡Muy bien! Hay que... ¡eso! muy bien... Muy bien, más rápido._

**Después sigue el turno de Kaho con Yukito. Sakura se anima y entra a bailar con ellos.**

**Sakura.- **_Yo también entro._

**Yukito.- **_ Así es, más rápido, más rápido, sigue saltando, más rápido. No te detengas, ¡arriba, arriba! Sigue saltando, más rápido, más rápido, más rápido._

**Todos bailan en el tapete musical, pero llega un momento en que Touya se queda con Kaho y ésta lo toma del brazo para bailar, haciendo que Tomoyo sienta celos.**

----------

**Touya y Tomoyo caminan rumbo a casa de ella. Tomoyo lo mira enamorada y pasa su brazo por el de él. Touya se sorprende por esto y con cariño toma su mano.**

**Touya.- **_¿Te gusta la universidad?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Estoy feliz y ahora sí tú y yo somos iguales. Ya no soy una niña, vas a tener que tratarme ahora como la joven que soy, una mujer adulta... y lo mejor es que voy a poder salir contigo._

**Touya.- **_Sí, cómo no._

**Tomoyo.- **_Oye... ¿Qué piensas de Kaho? ¿Te parece atractiva?_

**Touya.- **_No me fijo en esas cosas, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Pues no es tan linda como yo, de eso estoy segura, pero tiene lo suyo. _**(Los dos se ríen y llegan a casa de Tomoyo)**

**Touya.- **_Anda, métete ya._

**Tomoyo.- **_Adiós y gracias._

**Touya.- **_Adiós, de nada. _**(Touya se aleja y Tomoyo lo mira partir)**

----------

**Tomoyo está en su recámara mirándose al espejo, y con un cepillo a modo de micrófono comienza a ensayar sus futuras participaciones como reportera. Lo mismo hace Kaho en el departamento de Yukito. **

**Kaho.-**_Que tal, soy Kaho Ho en su noticiero especial. Cho Tong Ko, el Primer Ministro de Singapur y el alcalde de Tokio sostienen una conferencia ahora mismo en el Palacio de Gobierno de esta ciudad... _

**Tomoyo.- **_El Primer Ministro Ko llegó a Tokio el día 25..._

**Kaho.- **_El día de hoy será la entrega de la llave de oro de la ciudad para expresarle nuestro agradecimiento, así como la hospitalidad de nuestra ciudad. MBS noticias, Kaho, reportera._

**Tomoyo.- **_MBS noticias, Tomoyo, reportera._

**Kaho.- **_MBS noticias, Kaho, reportera._

**Tomoyo.- **_MBS noticias, Tomoyo, reportera_

----------

**El Sr. Fujitaka va a visitar a Kaho. Ella le sirve un vaso con jugo. **

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Te lo agradezco._

**Kaho.- **_De nada._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¿Estás a gusto?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí, todos son muy amables conmigo._

Sr. Fujitaka**.- **Me alegro. 

**Kaho.- **_Fujitaka, ayer pasé un rato con Tomoyo, es una persona muy especial... y... ¿por qué no le dice a Tomoyo y a la mamá de Touya quién soy yo? Me siento muy mal cada vez que las veo._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sí, tienes razón. Puede que sea el momento de hacerlo. Te sientes incómoda ¿no es así?_

**Kaho.- **_Ah, sí. _**(El Sr. Fujitaka le da un sobre a Kaho)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Mira, debes firmar este documento para cobrar el seguro._

Kaho**.- **No sé cómo agradecerle, es usted demasiado generoso. 

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_No, tú te estás esforzando, te lo mereces, debes aspirar a más._

**Kaho.- **_Sí. _**(Kaho comienza a llorar)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Niña, ¿llorando de nuevo?_

**Kaho.- **_No estoy llorando._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Debes ser fuerte. Así tu padre estará muy feliz arriba._

**Kaho.- **_Gracias. _**(Kaho abraza al Sr. Fujitaka llorando)** _Gracias. _**(En ese momento entra la Sra. Daidouji) **

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Touya ¿estás aquí? _**(Al verlos abrazados, Daidouji se queda muy sorprendida. Kaho se levanta rápidamente y el Sr. Fujitaka se queda asustado por la reacción de Daidouji)**

----------

**El Sr. Fujitaka va tras la Sra. Daidouji, quien sale enojada por lo que vio. **

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Daidouji! ¡Daidouji! Escucha, yo..._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_O eres tonto o eres idiota. ¿No te da vergüenza?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Entiendo a qué te refieres, pero yo sólo estaba..._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_No quiero saber nada, esto es realmente ridículo. Hay dos chicos aquí ¿y la trajiste para enfrentarlos? ¡Hasta un viejo se volvería loco así! ¡Mira nada más la escena que encontré! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿No tienes dignidad? Ella es muy joven, podría ser tu hija. ¿No lo entiendes?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Es un malentendido._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Así se llama ahora?_

**Sr. Fujitaka. **_¡Me ofendes!_

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¡Llévatela de aquí!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sí, claro, lo haré. Ya casi está listo. ¿Acaso no confías en tu hijo?_

**Sra Daidouji.- **_¡Claro que confío en él! _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Entonces ¿qué sucede? Ellos no hicieron nada. _

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Y lo que vi?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Te creí diferente ¡me decepcionas! _**(El Sr. Fujitaka se va molesto, dejando a Daidouji furiosa)**

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡Ay!..._

----------

**El Sr. Fujitaka le dice a hija toda la verdad sobre Kaho antes de más malos entendidos. Tomoyo se siente un poco triste por la falta de confianza de su padre hacia ella, pero a la vez se muestra comprensiva con las razones que le da su padre.**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_No fue mi intención mentirte, ¿estás enfadada?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Pues no en realidad... pero no lo entiendo._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sí, lo acepto, es mi culpa... pero... ya no estés molesta conmigo, porque yo creo que... ¡Oh! ¡Ya tuve bastante con la Sra. Daidouji!_

**Tomoyo.- **_Te lo merecías._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Qué horror! Todavía la veo echar espuma por la boca._

**Tomoyo.- **_Ve a descansar papá._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sí, ya es tarde._

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí... que duermas bien._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Tú también. _

----------

**Tomoyo entra a su recámara y se recuesta en su cama. Recuerda cuando conoció a Kaho y su seguridad ante las cámaras en el foro del noticiero de Yue.**

----------

**Tomoyo llega apresurada a la biblioteca y busca a Sakura. Cuando se reúne con ella hablan en susurros acerca de un trabajo escolar. **

**Sakura.-**_ Tomoyo, hola._

**Tomoyo.- **_Hola, ¿lo encontraste?_

**Sakura.- **_Pues sí, pero está en inglés._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Y qué? ¿No sabes nada de inglés?_

**Sakura.- **_No... bueno, Kaho lo encontró. _**(Se acerca Kaho)**

**Kaho.- **_Ya me voy, tengo una clase a las 10. Encontré eso y puedes buscar una versión traducida. Que tengan buena suerte chicas, adiós._

**Tomoyo.- **_Gracias._

**Sakura.- **_Adiós. _**(Cuando Kaho se va Sakura se acerca intrigada hacia Tomoyo) **_Tomoyo, ¿ya sabías que ella no es prima de Yukito?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Cómo lo supiste?_

**Sakura.- **_Ella me lo dijo. También dijo que tu padre le debe mucho dinero al suyo y es por eso que la está apoyando._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Ah, sí? _**(Tomoyo se molesta cuando escucha esto)**

**Sakura.- **_Supe que quiere tener su propia habitación cerca de aquí, pero que tu familia no la deja. Además que su familia es muy estricta para esas cosas. ¿Qué hace su padre? ¿Es senador?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Senador? No es ningún senador. Era obrero de la construcción._

**Sakura.- **_¡Claro que no! Su padre es un millonario, es lo que nos dijo una de sus amigas._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Un millonario?... ¡No puede ser! Es peor de lo que pensé._

**Sakura.- **_¿En serio estás segura de eso? ¿Todo es mentira?... _**(Sakura comienza a alzar la voz) **_¿Así que es hija de un obrero de la construcción? _

**Tomoyo.- **_Ya, ya, ya... mejor vamos a estudiar._

**Sakura.- **_¿Y cuánto gana su padre?_

----------

**Kaho toma un café mientras lee. Tomoyo toca a la puerta, muy molesta por todos los rumores que ha dicho en contra de su padre. **

**Kaho.- **_¿Sí? _**(Entra Tomoyo enojada)**_ ¡Ah, ya llegaste!... ¿Quieres un café? _**(Kaho se dirige a la cocina y se queda inmóvil al escuchar el tono golpeado en que le habla Tomoyo) **

**Tomoyo.- **_No puedes dejar de mentir ¿cierto? Hace casi un mes que vives con nosotros. ¿Cómo puedes seguir mintiéndonos a todos con tal descaro? ¿No te da vergüenza?_

**Kaho.- **_Fue tu padre quien lo quiso así. _**(Kaho voltea a ver a Tomoyo)**_ Le preocupaba cuál sería tu reacción._

**Tomoyo.- **_Es ridículo... ¿Entonces por qué le mentiste a Sakura? ¿Acaso tienes que mentirles a todos?_

**Kaho.- **_Los rumores son para que se corran, así que invento mis propios rumores. ¿Eso qué tiene de malo? _**(Su mirada y su tono de voz han cambiado. Ahora son fríos y despectivos) **_Obrero de la construcción. Tú no eres mejor que yo._

**Tomoyo.- **_Todo eso es cierto... Tienes razón, dije una mentira, eso es porque mientes. ¡Yo no soy como tú!_

**Kaho.- **_Ya lo sé. Sé que eres una buena chica y con suerte. Si yo tuviese una familia como la tuya sería una buena chica también. ¡Cómo detesto a la gente como tú y no quiero discutir contigo!_**(Tomoyo se queda asombrada con su insolencia al hablar)**_Tu padre ha sido bueno conmigo y no pienso dañarlo; y no te preocupes por Touya, no es mi intención separarlos, si eso es lo que piensas. _**(Kaho la mira retadora y Tomoyo está impactada por su cambio de actitud. En ese momento suena el teléfono, Kaho contesta) **_¿Hola? ¡Ah, Touya!... ¡Ah, oh! ¿Qué dices?... ¿En serio?... ¡Gracias, ahí estaré! _**(Cuando cuelga el teléfono le cuenta burlona a Tomoyo quién le llamó)**_Tengo un empleo de medio tiempo en el centro de noticias, se lo pedí a Touya._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Qué? ¿Se lo pediste?_

**Kaho.- **_Como dijiste, mi padre era obrero de la construcción pero murió. _**(Tomoyo se da la media vuelta para ise, pero el escuchar a Kaho seguir hablando se detiene)**_ Y yo debo ganarme la vida... A veces me pregunto si ambas seremos conductoras. Tal vez una lo logre... tú tienes suerte, pero yo soy más fuerte que tú. _**(Las dos se miran retadoras)**

**Tomoyo.- **_No sé si tú lo logres, pero yo sí. Como dijiste, soy afortunada. _**(Las dos siguen retándose con la mirada. Después Tomoyo se va y Kaho se queda seria)**

----------

**Tomoyo entra a su recámara con decepción y tristeza al descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Kaho y porque Touya prefirió recomendarla a ella para el empleo. **

----------

**En las oficinas de la MBS, Yue le reclama a Touya el porqué recomendó a Kaho y no a Tomoyo.**

**Yue.- **_Dije que quería a Tomoyo._

**Touya.- **_Sí, pero Kaho necesita el empleo, le urge trabajar. Por favor, acéptala esta vez. Estoy seguro de que no te arrepentirás. Verás que aprende muy rápido Yue._

**Yue.- **_¿Estás seguro? _

**Touya.- **_Sí, sí, ¡claro!_

**Yue.- **_¡Ah, sí! Ojos brillantes, es alta... espero que sea lista._

**Touya.- **_Hará un excelente trabajo._

----------

**Un empleado de la televisora le enseña a Kaho cómo editar. Ella está muy atenta y aprende muy rápido.**

**Park.- **_La cuestión es ver el TC y no el CTL para verificar el tiempo ¿ves? _

**Kaho.- **_Entiendo. _

**Park.- **_Perderás el ritmo si ves el CTL. _

**Kaho.- **_Escribo VS aquí y luego pongo el tiempo TC aquí._

**Park.- **_¡Exacto! _**(Entran Yue y Touya)**

**Yue.- **_Buenos días Park, ¿cómo vas?_

**Park.- **_Hola señor Yue, buenos días._

**Kaho.- **_Buenos días._

**Yue.- **_¿Qué tal trabaja?_

**Park.- **_Tiene talento._

**Kaho.- **_Gracias Park._

**Yue.- **_¿Estás contenta?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí, verá cómo aprendo._

----------

**Touya y Kaho comen después del trabajo.**

**Kaho.- **_No quiero que Tomoyo me culpe, podría creer que me interpongo en su camino._

**Touya.- **_Puede ser._

**Kaho.- **_Quisiera tener mucho dinero para no tener que hacer esto. Me siento mal, siento que estoy en deuda con ella. Preferiría quitarle el novio y no el trabajo, eso no me gusta. _

**Touya.- **_Quitarle el novio ¿eh?_

**Kaho.- **_Sólo es un decir... ¡Oye! ¿Me prometes que le conseguirás un empleo también? ¡Promételo!_

**Touya.- **_De acuerdo, pero no está en mis manos. Sólo soy un estudiante que trabaja aquí._

**Kaho.- **_Así que irás a las montañas._

**Touya.- **_No como fotógrafo, sólo como asistente. Yo cargaré la bateria de la cámara._

**Kaho.- **_¿Eso es porque estás en la escuela?... Pero créeme, un día vas a ser el mejor camarógrafo. Cuando yo creo en algo se hace realidad. Yo no tenía para la colegiatura, pero ya ves, pude entrar, al fin lo pude lograr._

**Touya.- **_Sí, pero es porque lo intentas. El hombre propone y Dios dispone. Solamente te lo ganaste. _**(Kaho lo mira con ternura)**

**Touya.- **_¿No vas a comer? _**(Kaho comienza a llorar)**

**Kaho.- **_Me conmueve mucho lo que dices._

**Touya.- **_¿Yo? No dije gran cosa._

**Kaho.- **_Antes no lloraba con tanta frecuencia, pero últimamente lloro sin cesar. _

----------

**Yukito guillotina unas fotografías, mientras que Tomoyo espera a Touya. Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, así que Tomoyo decide irse. **

**Yukito.- **_Ya es tarde._

**Tomoyo.- **_Mejor me voy. Yukito, ¿quieres decirle a Touya que me llame por favor?_

**Yukito.- **_Aguarda un momento, yo te atenderé._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Y cómo me atenderás?_

**Yukito.- **_Cantándote. _**(Los dos ríen y Tomoyo se despide)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Ya sé que estás muy ocupado, adiós._

**Yukito.- **_¿De verdad te irás? _

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí._

**Yukito.-**_Ya casi termino. ¡Vete con cuidado, adiós!_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, no te preocupes. _

**Yukito.- **_Sí, adiós... adiós. _**(Tomoyo se va) **_¡Ay Touya! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a una chica tan linda?_ **(Yukito le habla al celular a Touya)** _¿Sí? ¿Touya?... ¿Qué no ibas a estar aquí?_

----------

**Touya camina con Kaho cuando recibe la llamada de Yukito.**

**Touya.- **_Sí, te dije que iría en un rato... ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Tomoyo estuvo ahí?... Ajá, voy para allá. _**(Cuelga)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Era Yukito?_

**Touya.- **_Mjm, está haciendo un escándalo porque no he llegado._

**Young-Mi.- **_¿Y qué diría si supiera que estás conmigo, eh?_

**Touya.- **_Ah, ¿quieres que le den celos? ¡Chica traviesa! _**(En ese momento Tomoyo sale del edificio y los ve tomados del brazo)**_ Tú eres una niña malcriada. _**(Tomoyo se esconde y Kaho se queja de que algo entró a su ojo)**

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah!_

**Touya.- **_¿Qué?_

**Kaho.- **_Algo me entró al ojo. _

**Touya.- **_Déjame ver._

**Kaho.- **_Me duele._

**Touya.- **_No puedo ver, está muy oscuro._

**Kaho.- **_Espera... Cómo me duele. _**(Kaho saca un espejo de su bolso y observa su ojo en él. Touya la mira y se queda fascinado con ella)**

**Touya.- **_Ahora sé por qué retratan a las chicas con espejos._

**Kaho.- **_¿Sí? ¿Por qué?_

**Touya.- **_Porque se ven lindas. _**(Tomoyo los mira y escucha a escondidas y siente muchos celos) **

**Kaho.- **_Si quieres yo seré tu modelo._

**Touya.- **_¿En serio?_

**Kaho.- **_Mjm... ¡Ah! Creo que tengo una basura. _**(Touya toma la cara de Kaho entre sus manos y sopla en su ojo para ayudarle. Kaho le coquetea) **_¿Qué haces? _

**Touya.- **_¿Mejor?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí. ¡Ya se fue! ¡Ah, ya no me duele!_

**Touya.- **_Me alegro. _**(Los dos entran al edificio, mientras Tomoyo sigue escondida y muy celosa)**

**Kaho.- **_Oye, prométeme que le buscarás un empleo a Tomoyo._

**Touya.- **_Sí, te lo prometo._

**Kaho.- **_¿De verdad?_

**Touya.- **_Sí, ya te dije. _**(Tomoyo se siente triste al verlos entrar tan juntos y celosa le marca al celular a Touya)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Touya, habla Tomoyo, todavía sigo aquí esperándote. ¿Podemos hablar?_

----------

**Tomoyo y Touya se reúnen para tomar un café. Ella está dolida porque le avisó del trabajo a Kaho antes que a ella. Touya está seguro de lo que hizo.**

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Tú sabías cuánto deseaba ese puesto, no me digas que se te olvidó. ¿Cómo pudiste darle mi empleo a ella?_

**Touya.- **_Ella lo necesita más que tú._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Nada más lo hiciste por eso? Entonces si alguien lo necesitara más que ella ¿se lo habrías dado... a él o a ella?_

**Touya.- **_Tú comerías si no trabajas. Tú tienes a tu padre y ella no tiene a nadie, está sola._

**Tomoyo.- **_Entonces le tienes lástima... así consigue lo que quiere._

**Touya.- **_Tomoyo._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿No lo sabías?... ¿Sabes? Los vi a ambos riéndose. Te veías tan contento al lado de ella. ¿Así que ella te gusta Touya? ¿Por eso eres tan distante conmigo?_

**Touya.- **_Tomoyo, tú sabes que no es eso. Sabes que sólo me interesa mi cámara por el momento. Entré a trabajar como asistente, hubo una vacante y la llamé a ella. ¡Eso es todo! No le busques otro significado a mis actos, pero lo hecho hecho está. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Estoy muy molesta! No sabía que vivía en tu casa, pero ahora también la proteges. ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta confundida si me dejas plantada y de repente descubro que fue porque estabas con ella? _

**Touya.- **_Tomoyo..._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿No sabes lo que siento? Nos conocemos de toda la vida y ahora me siento desplazada..._

**Touya.- **_Mira, ya es muy tarde... y debo trabajar esta noche. _

**Touya se levanta y deja a Tomoyo en la mesa. Sale del restaurante pero la espera afuera. Ella sale cabizbaja y Touya la abraza mientras caminan juntos. Kaho aparece por detrás y los mira sonriendo. **

----------

**Ha pasado el tiempo y Kaho, Tomoyo y Sakura se encuentran en clases.**

**Profesor.- **_En cuanto al trabajo semestral me gustó el de Kaho porque muestra un gran talento en ese campo. Es un trabajo muy original, lleno de frescura. _**(Kaho se pavonea con lo que dice el maestro)**_ Claro... el trabajo de Tomoyo también fue excelente. _**(Se le borra la sonrisa a Kaho)**_ Así que les voy a pedir que no pierdan el entusiasmo y aférrense a su sueño ¿entienden?_

**Todo el salón.- **_Sí._

**Profesor.- **_Pueden irse._

**Todo el salón.- **_Sí, gracias. _**(El maestro se va y los alumnos comienzan a salir pero ellas tres se quedan sentadas ordenando sus cosas)**

**Sakura.- **_¿Vas al centro de noticias?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí._

**Sakura.- **_¿Y crees que puedes ser locutora?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí, soy muy bonita para obtener un doctorado y demasiado lista para sólo casarme. _**(El celular de Tomoyo suena y ella contesta)**

**Sakura.- **_Pues yo tendré que estudiar muy duro para pasar el exámen._

**Kaho.- **_Más te vale. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Hola?... ¡Oh! ¡Yue! ¡Qué gusto!... Ah… ¿En serio?... ¡Eso es grandioso!... ¡Sí!... ¡Sí!... Gracias. Adiós. _**(Tomoyo cuelga y Sakura y Kaho la miran intrigadas) **_¡Ya entré!_

**Sakura.- **_¿Me llamarán?_

**Tomoyo.- **_No. Creo que por ahora no, pero ya irás a visitarme ¿no es así? _**(Kaho se levanta y le habla a Tomoyo con soberbia)**

**Kaho.- **_Me da gusto, casi le supliqué a Yue para que te diera trabajo... así que creo que me tiene mucha estima._

**Sakura.- **_Kaho, ¿puedes pedirle uno a mí?_

**Kaho.- **_Mejor pídeselo a Tomoyo._

**Sakura.- **_Kaho, yo soy tu amiga. Haré lo que me pidas, por favor._

----------

**In-Su llega a la universidad a pedir informes de Kaho. **

**In-Su.-**_ Kaho Ho, alumna de primer año._

**Recepcionista.-**_ ¿En qué carrera está?_

**In-Su.-**_ Comunicación... según creo... ¡Ve en la lista! _

**In-Su sale muy contento revisando el horario de Kaho. **

**In Su.-**_ Salón tres de comunicaciones._

_Mientras tanto, Kaho y Tomoyo se dirigen a la MBS. Kaho va leyendo un libro en voz alta y no le presta atención a Tomoyo, quien va asustada por su primer día de trabajo. _

**Kaho.- **_Lo más importante es la descripción... _

----------

**Kaho trabaja editando, molesta con la presencia de Tomoyo. Por su parte, ella trata de entender lo que tiene que hacer pero tiene muchas dudas. Kaho contesta fastidiada. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Qué es TT?_

**Kaho.- **_Toma de torso... Es algo tan básico ¿cómo es que no lo sabes?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Acaso lo sabías desde el principio? Lo sabes porque llevas más tiempo aquí._

**Kaho.- **_Estoy aprendiendo a escribir un libreto. Yo sí abro los diccionarios, así aprendo sola._

**Tomoyo.- **_Ah, claro… yo también abro los diccionarios._

**Kaho.- **_Sí, aunque no se nota, no sé por qué lo ocultas. _**(Kaho sale enojada de la sala de edición y Tomoyo se siente molesta por su actitud tan arrogante)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Ay... es una hipócrita... Te crees la gran cosa. _

----------

**Kaho está en otra oficina editando unos videos cuando entra Tomoyo asustada porque trabó una cinta. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Kaho!_

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Se atoró la cinta._

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué?_**(Kaho sale corriendo tras Tomoyo a la otra sala. Se sienta frente a la consola y comienza a revisar qué fue lo que hizo mal Tomoyo)**

**Tomoyo.- **_¿No es éste el botón eyector? Está atorado._**(Kaho descubre el error y enojada saca la cinta. Tomoyo toma el video y respira aliviada)** _¡Ay, lo lograste!_

**Kaho.-**_ No puedes arruinar la cinta. Cuídala como tu vida y mejor asegúrate de que sabes lo que haces antes de tocar cualquier botón _**(Molesta se dirige a la otra sala)**_ ¡Déjame pasar! _

**Tomoyo tiene que tragarse el orgullo y preguntarle cómo resolvió el problema. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Kaho!... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_** (Kaho le explica de una forma muy grosera)**

**Kaho.- **_Estaba puesta en reproductora, así que la cambié a grabadora. _**(Kaho se va y Tomoyo trata de aprenderse los nombres de la consola)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Grabadora, reproductora... _

----------

**Touya le explica a Tomoyo las dudas que tiene sobre edición. Los dos están sentados en la sala.**

**Touya.- **_Hay dos clases de máquinas para editar: una es grabadora y la otra reproductora._

**Tomoyo.- **_Entiendo._

**Touya.- **_Ay... oye Tomoyo ¿Estás segura de que estudias comunicación? Creo que deberías estudiar más._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿No crees que tienen que enseñarnos?_

**Touya.- **_Pero nadie le enseñó a Kaho. ¿Quién entrena gente de medio tiempo?... Me parece que eres un poco tonta. Sí, eres un poco tonta. ¡Acéptalo! _**(Ante las burlas de Touya, Tomoyo comienza a golpearlo con un cojín)**

Tomoyo**.- **¿Que yo soy tonta? ¿Eh? ¿Que yo soy tonta? ¿Eh? **(Tomoyo tira a Touya con tantos golpes y éste cae al piso fingiendo dolor. Tomoyo se asusta con lo que hizo y de inmediato se sienta a su lado para ver cómo está)** ¿Qué te pasó?... Touya... ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Te duele?... Touya, háblame, dime, dime. **(De repente Touya salta para asustarla y comienza a reírse, mientra que Tomoyo en verdad está espantada) **¡Me asustaste! 

**Touya.- **_Esa era mi intención._

----------

**Eriol llega al edificio donde vive en un lujoso automóvil. Cuando entra revisa su correspondencia y después entra a su departamento y se dirige a tomar agua, en ese momento suena el teléfono y él contesta. **

**Eriol.- **_¿Hello?_

**Nakuru.- **_¿Cómo que "hello"?_

**Eriol.- **_¡Ah! ¿Nakuru?_

**Nakuru.- **_Sí, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

**Eriol.- **_Estoy charlando contigo._

**Nakuru.- **_Me haces falta._

**Eriol.- **_Tienes mi retrato ¿no?_

**Nakuru.- **_Sí, pero te quiero a ti._

**Nakuru.- **_¡Oye, no bromees!... oye... ¿Naku?_

**Nakuru está en Londres y emocionada habla con Eriol. **

**Nakuru.- **_No te sorprendas. Si el presidente viene a Londres ¿por qué no va a venir Nakuru?_

**Eriol.- **_Sí, claro... Oye, ¿dónde estás?_

----------

**Nakuru graba un enlace desde Londres.**

Nakuru.- Los expertos en economía en Londres señalan que el esfuerzo del Presidente Kim para combinar la democracia y el liberalismo valió la pena después de todo. En ese contexto, la visita del Presidente Kim a los Estados Unidos es lo más importante para indicar el crecimiento económico de Corea. Para el noticiero de la MBS soy Nakuru Yu desde Londres. (Nakuru termina de grabar) 

**Camarógrafo.- **_Lo hiciste muy bien._

Nakuru**.- **¿De verdad te gustó? 

**Camarógrafo.- **_Sí, fue excelente._

**Nakuru.- **_¡Buen trabajo! ¿Qué sigue ahora?_

**Camarógrafo.- **_Debemos cubrir la cena que ofrece el Presidente al Primer Ministro. _**(A lo lejos Eriol se acerca a la locación y localiza a Nakuru)**

**Eriol.- **_¡Nakuru! _**(Ella voltea y emocionada corre hacia Eriol. Cuando están frente a frente se detienen para verse y después de unos momentos se abrazan)**

----------

**Eriol lleva a Nakuru a su restaurante coreano favorito, que por casualidad es propiedad de la tía de Tomoyo. **

Nakuru.**-**¡Mmm! La comida está mejor que en Tokio 

**Eriol.- **_Mjm, por eso te traje aquí. _**(La tía de Tomoyo se acerca a ellos) **

**Tía.- **_¿Cómo está la sopa kimchi?_

**Eriol.- **_¡Ah! ¡Excelente!_

**Tía.- **_Sí, me alegro que te guste. Te pondré una poca para llevar. Cómela con fideo._

**Eriol.- **_¡Ah, suena delicioso! _**(La tía de Tomoyo se aleja a atender a sus demás comensales)**

**Nakuru.- **_No sabía que fueras tan sociable._

**Eriol.- **_Es porque soy el mejor cliente de aquí. Aquí traigo a todos los coreanos que llegan a Londres._

**Nakuru.- **_¿En serio? Lo sabía, la sopa es una obra de arte._

**Eriol.- **_Sírvete más. _

**Nakuru.- **_Mjm. _**(La tía vuelve con más platillos)**

**Tía.- **_Prueben un poco de esto._

**Eriol.- **_Gracias._

**Tía.- **_¡Ah! ¿Quiere más arroz? _

**Eriol.- **_Creo que estamos bien._

**Tía.- **_Oye, ¿ella es famosa? Me parece que la he visto._

**Eriol.- **_¡Claro que la ha visto! Es reportera de la MBS._

**Tía.- **_¡Por supuesto! ¡Claro que la reconozco! Gusto en conocerla._

**Nakuru.- **_Igualmente._

**Tía.- **_Luce mucho más bella en persona que en la pantalla._

**Nakuru.- **_Es muy amable._

**Tía.- **_Sírvanse por favor. Vuelva mañana y yo cocinaré para usted._

**Nakuru.- **_Aquí estaré, créamelo._

**Tía.- **_Coman, coman._

----------

**El automóvil de Eriol se detiene en la entrada al hotel de Nakuru. Los dos bajan y al fondo se aprecian el Río Támesis y el Puente de la Torre. **

**Nakuru.- **_¿Quieres entrar?_

**Eriol.- **_No, tengo que terminar un trabajo. ¿Dónde estarás mañana?_

**Nakuru.- **_Mmm... por la mañana debo seguir al presidente, visitará la Catedral de Wedminster y debo hacerlo en vivo; y por la tarde dará una entrevista en la Torre de Londres._

**Eriol.- **_Entonces... podemos cenar juntos._

**Nakuru.- **_Habrá una fiesta para los reporteros y no puedo faltar._

**Eriol.- **_Ajá._

**Nakuru.- **_Yo te llamaré._

**Eriol.- **_De acuerdo, que descanses._

**Nakuru.- **_Mjm. _**(Eriol entra a su auto y se va, mientras que ella lo observa partir)**

----------

**En una cabina de control se encuentran un operador y Yue hablando del trabajo de Nakuru en Londres. **

**Operador.- **_Está ganando lo que quiere, ahora es la reportera estrella._

**Yue.- **_Ella no puede hacerlo todo sola. Necesita el apoyo de sus colegas, así como su propio esfuerzo._

**Operador.- **_Se dice que tiene un novio de mucho peso._

**Yue.- **_¿Sí?... Eso no lo sabía... Yo también tengo lo mío. _**(Los dos ríen)**

**Operador.- **_¿Crees que pueda convencerla con esto? _**(El operador se toca el abdomen riéndose)**

**Yue.- **_Sí, seguro que sí._**(Yue observa detenidamente los monitores, donde se transmite el enlace de Nakuru)**

Nakuru.- _"Desde Londres, en vivo, Nakuru Yu para el noticiero de la MBS"._

----------


	3. Chapter 3

_**All About Eve**_

**Autora: **Lian-dana

**Tipo:** Serie Corta

**Disclaimer:** lo de siempre. el drama coreano Todo Sobre Eva pertenece a la MBS, blablabla, y todas la demás series que se mencionen o intervengan, sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, el guión lo encontré en alguna página que no recuerdo, así que también merecen su crédito las personas d dicha página, no fines de lucro.

**Aclaración: **Esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento, porque me pareció una historia hermosa y quedé cautivada con ella y con el galán coreano n.n y porque adoro la pareja ET, x cierto también aparecerá algo de SS pero la historia esta 100 centrada en ET. Dudas, preguntas, comentarios? Ya saben, no me preocuparía ni molestaría leer sus reviews.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

_**All About Eve**_

**- - CAPITULO3Escarlata- - **

_Tu puedes decir que yo estoy bien y tu estas mal  
puedes hacer planes para encontrar a alguien más  
pero yo no puedo creer que tu puedas continuar  
nosotros sabemos que deberiamos hablar  
pero no puedes encontrar las mejores palabras que decir._

**Eriol sale a la terraza de su departamento y fuma un cigarro mientras observa el Río Támesis. El timbre suena y él baja a abrir pero no ve a nadie. Atrás de él está Nakuru, quien le chifla haciéndolo voltear, Eriol se sorprende de verla ahí vestida de etiqueta. **

**Nakuru.- **_¿Qué Eriol? ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica?_

**Eriol.- **_No es eso, dijiste que tenías una fiesta._

**Nakuru.- **_Me escape en cuanto pude hacerlo._

**Los dos entran al departamento de Eriol y ella nota que hay pizza sobre una mesita. **

**Nakuru.- **_¿Cenaste una pizza? _**(Ella toma una rebanada)**

**Eriol.- **_Qué... ¿no habías cenado? _**(Nakuru se para a modelar para él)**

Nakuru.- ¿Luzco bien? Eriol**.- **Luces muy bella. 

**Nakuru.- **_Salgamos, ¿sí? Quiero ver el Río Támesis contigo... pero... vestido así no puedes salir... Aguarda ¿quieres? _

**Nakuru regresa con dos trajes de Eriol.**

**Nakuru.- **_A ver, ¿cuál se verá mejor? _**(Nakuru sobrepone los trajes en Eriol y él está incómodo con eso)** _¿Éste?... ¡No!... mejor éste, ponte éste ¿sí?_

**Eriol.- **_¿Debo vestirme así?_

**Nakuru.- **_Desde luego. Yo estoy vestida de gala para salir contigo... Esta noche tal vez no signifique nada para ti, pero podría recordar esta noche contigo por más de 30 años._

**Eriol. **_¿Qué quieres decir?_

**Nakuru.- **_Tan sólo lo que dije. ¡Date prisa! ¡Anda!_

----------

**Eriol y Nakuru salen a caminar por la orilla del Río Támesis. Los dos llevan un café en la mano y en su camino ven a una pareja besándose, lo que les causa risa. **

**Nakuru.- **_Este sitio es maravilloso._

**Eriol.- **_Me parece común y corriente._

**Nakuru.- **_¡Ay, estás arruinando este momento! _**(Los dos se recargan en un barandal. Nakuru se acomoda su chalina en señal de frío, por lo que Eriol le pone su saco) **

**Eriol.- **_No quiero que te resfríes Yu, después tardas en curarte. Debes estar muy cansada._

**Nakuru.- **_Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo._

**Eriol.- **_¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?_

**Nakuru.- **_¿Por qué? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?_

**Eriol.- **_Que tal si se preocupan por ti. Viniste a trabajar, no a divertirte._

**Nakuru.- **_Mi trabajo ya está hecho. Tú sabes que mi prioridad es el trabajo, no el amor._

**Eriol.- **_Creo que son ambos._

**Nakuru.- **_¿Y cómo está tu chica? Aquella rubia que conocí._

**Eriol.- **_Sabes muy bien que ella jamás me ha interesado._

**Nakuru.- **_Por favor, sé sincero conmigo Eriol. Sería un golpe terrible para mí verte enamorado de alguien sin saberlo._

**Eriol.- **_No creo que suceda._

**Nakuru.- **_¿Nunca has estado enamorado?_

**Eriol.- **_Ni tú tampoco._

**Nakuru.-**_ Cielos, ¿qué no ves las cicatrices en mi corazón?_

**Eriol.-**_ Deja de bromear. _**(Eriol le da palmaditas en su rostro y ella detiene la mano de Eriol en su cara para que la acaricie. Él se siente incómodo y la retira, volteando a ver el Río Támesis, evadiendo la mirada de Nakuru. Después se hace un silencio entre los dos, lo que pone más triste a Nakuru) **_Yo no sé lo que es el amor. No me agradó la forma en que mi padre amó a mi madre y cómo lo amaba mi madre era enfermizo... Debo decir que no quisiera tener un hijo como yo, ¿te imaginas a la pobre criatura? _**(Nakuru sonríe levemente y se recarga en la espalda de Eriol, abrazándolo)**

**Nakuru.- **_Cuando estoy a tu lado siento que... mi corazón rebosa y no puedo pensar en nada más. _**(Eriol no sabe cómo reaccionar ante esta declaración y se siente triste por no poder corresponderle)**

----------

**Tomoyo, Kaho, Yukito y Touya celebran que Kaho salió en la portada de una revista donde Touya fue el fotógrafo. **

**Todos.- **_¡Salud! _

**Yukito.- **_¡Beban, beban!... ¿Saben? Creo que necesitamos más cervezas ¿no? Estas no alcanzan ya._

**Touya.- **_Yo sólo tengo 10 mil. Además te traje las películas, compramos comida china, luego tomamos un café ¿y luego esto? ¡Es demasiado!_

**Yukito.- **_Según tú._

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué no quieres que coma? Si yo soy la modelo. _**(Tomoyo toma la revista y observa la foto de Kaho en la revista) **

**Yukito.- **_No, no, no, ¡estoy satisfecho! Sólo bromeaba, pero tambien quiero papas... Touya, no puedes hacerme esto. Me dijiste que no soñara siquiera con tener a Kaho como modelo y tú me la ganaste. Ahora es tu modelo estrella, ¿quieres que te golpee con esto?_

**Touya.- **_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo._

**Kaho.- **_Podría modelar para ti si tú quieres Yukito. _

**Yukito.- **_¿En serio? Pero necesito algo muy especial._

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué? ¿Desnuda?_

**Yukito.- **_Sólo al frente. _**(Los tres ríen y Tomoyo está celosa) **

Touya.-Tomoyo, ¿estás cansada?... No has abierto la boca. 

**Tomoyo.- **_No, es que comí demasiado. _**(Le da la revista a Kaho) **_Kaho, guarda esta fotografía, luces realmente bella._

**Kaho.- **_¿Tú crees? Sabes, la fotografía muestra cuánto ama el fotógrafo a la modelo. _**(Tomoyo se entristece aún más con estas palabras) **

**Yukito.-**_¿Ama?... ¡Sí! ¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! ¿Sabes por qué todas las fotografías de bebés Daidouji lindas?... Porque la mamá ama a su bebé y no necesita ser una experta. Tienes que amar al modelo. _

**Kaho.- **_Gracias Touya. _**(Tomoyo se siente incómoda y celosa con las miradas entre Touya y Kaho)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Bueno, yo creo que ya me voy._

**Kaho.-**_¿Por qué?_

**Yukito.- **_¿Por qué? Aún es temprano, puedes quedarte otro rato ¿no?_

**Tomoyo.- **_No... _**(Mira con tristeza a Touya)**_ ¿Vas a quedarte?_

**Touya.- **_Sí, un momento más. _

**Tomoyo.- **_Ah... sí... buenas noches. _**(Tomoyo se va desilusionada)**

**Yukito.- **_¡Cuidado con los maleantes!_

**Kaho.- **_Adiós Tomoyo._

**Yukito.- **_Se ve que Tomoyo está cansada. ¿Qué le sucede, eh?_

**Kaho.- **_Tal vez sí está cansada._

**Touya.- **_¡Bebamos!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Salud!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Salud!_

**Yukito.- **_¡Salud por mí!_

**Tomoyo sale del edificio y se siente muy triste por el alejamiento de Touya hacia ella y por la cercanía de él hacia Kaho.**

----------

**Tomoyo estudia en la biblioteca de la universidad. Kaho la mira y Tomoyo trata de ignorarla. **

**Tomoyo.- **_A es a B... _**(Kaho toca en el escritorio con su dedo para llamar la atención de Tomoyo)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Vas a ir? _**(Tomoyo no le hace caso y Kaho se dirige hacia ella y la abraza para ver qué es lo que estudia)**_ ¿Aún te falta mucho? _**(Tomoyo retira la mano de Kaho de su hombro con molestia)**

Sakura**.-**¡Listo! ¡Vámonos! **(Tomoyo la mira intrigada)** ¡Iremos de compras! ¡Ya... cierra esto! **(Sakura cierra el libro de Tomoyo y lo guarda)** ¡Vámonos! 

**Kaho.- **_¡Vámonos de aquí!_**(Ayuda a Sakura a guardar las cosas de Tomoyo)** _¡Ya cierra esto, vámonos! _**(Las tres salen de la biblioteca y caminan por el cmapus) **

**Sakura.- **_Oigan, ¿qué opinan? Creo que deberíamos comprarle algo a Touya porque creo que le gusto. Además, creo que nos veríamos bien con unas blusas de lindos colores ¿no creen?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, están muy de moda. _

**In-Su observa a Kaho y le chifla. Ella reconoce el silbido y voltea nerviosa. Sakura y Tomoyo también voltean a ver a In-Su. Kaho se pone muy nerviosa. **

**Sakura.- **_¿Conoces a ese sujeto?_

**Kaho.-**_¿Qué?... ¿Cómo quieres que lo conozca? ¡Vamos! Tomemos el autobús. ¡Dénse prisa! ¡Vámonos, vamonos!_

**Sakura.- **_Estoy segura que trataba de acercarse a mí._

**Kaho.- **_Sí, creo que será mejor que tomemos el autobús ¿sí?_

**Sakura.- **_Sí, creo que será lo mejor... Pero miren, nos está siguiendo._

----------

**In-Su sigue a Kaho en el metro. Las tres van bajando en las escaleras eléctricas. Tomoyo y Sakura platican mientras que Kaho percibe la presencia de In-Su tras de ella acosándola cínicamente. **

**Sakura.- **_¿Tú crees? Toca mis brazos._

**Tomoyo.- **_No, no tanto. Yo tampoco..._

**En el andén, Tomoyo y Sakura continúan platicando y no se dan cuenta que Kaho está perturbada con la cercanía de In-Su, quien pasa junto a ella y le pega con su hombro, chiflándole y poniéndola nerviosa.**

**Sakura.- **_¡Ah! Lo triste es que yo no tengo un novio con quién lucir mi ropa nueva, pero ¿sabes qué? Me dijeron que mi peinado está de moda en New York._

**Tomoyo.- **_Si, lo vi en una revista._

**Sakura.- **_Lástima que aquí no. _

**Tomoyo.- **_Pero te queda bien..._

**Las tres entran a una tienda de ropa. Sakura es la más emocionada y corre a ver las blusas. Tomoyo le ayuda a escoger una, mientras que Kaho busca con la mirada a In-Su y está muy nerviosa.**

**Sakura.-**_ ¡Ah, tienen mucho surtido!... ¡Ay, pero qué lindo! ¡Mira! ¿Te gusta éste?... ¿Cómo se ve?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Pero mira, este color creo que te va mucho mejor._

**Sakura.- **_Todos me gustan._

**Tomoyo.- **_Eres terrible._

**Sakura.- **_¡Ah, mira aquellos allá! _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Dónde?_

**Sakura.- **_Éste es para mí. Dime cómo se ve. _

**Tomoyo.- Saku**_, mira, éste sí es coqueto._

**Sakura.- **_¡Ah! Este sí es lindo. _

**Sakura y Tomoyo siguen con sus compras y no se dan cuenta que Kaho las sigue sin hablar, buscando a In-Su por los pasillos. **

**Sakura.- **_¡Ay, me encantan los trajes de hombre!_

**Tomoyo.- **_Mira, ¿por qué no compras uno?_

**Sakura.- **_¿Sí? ¿Y a qué hombre se lo obsequio? _

**Tomoyo.- **_Cómpralo y luego lo consigues._

**Sakura.- **_¡Oye! Préstame uno ¿no? _**(In-Su sigue acosando a Kaho)**_ ¿Saben chicas? Deberíamos salir más seguido de compras para conocer..._

**Tomoyo.- **_Tú sales bastante. No te hagas la que no. _

**Sakura.- **_¿Qué? Si no hago más que estudiar. _

**Se ve que las tres caminan por las calles de Seúl platicando. Kaho está distante y molesta, mientras que Tomoyo y Sakura platican y se ríen.Tomoyo y Kaho caminan con varias bolsas en la mano. Ya es de noche y Kaho sigue sintiéndose perseguida por In-Su, por eso le pide a Tomoyo que se vaya con ella.**

**Kaho.- **_Tomoyo, ¿por qué no pasas a mi estudio?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Para qué?_

**Kaho.- **_Es que... ¿sabes? quiero que veas algo. Voy a mudarme en unos dias._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy rara._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah, no, no es nada! ¿Tomamos una taza de café? Y es que tengo algo que decirte... Tomoyo, espera, ¿podemos ir al centro?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Nos queda muy lejos y ya es tarde._

**Kaho.- **_Es que... ¡hoy tengo ganas de caminar! ¡Ven, vamos! _**(Kaho toma de la mano a Tomoyo para ir al centro, pero dos maleantes les impiden el paso. Las dos se asustan mucho)**

**Malo 1.- **_Hola lindas. _**(Kaho reconoce a los hombres de In-Su y trata de escapar con Tomoyo)**

**Kaho.- **_¡Ven! _**(Pero los malos les vuelven a tapar el paso)**

**Malo 2.- **_¿Van a algún lugar? ¿No quieren que las acompañemos?_

**Kaho.- **_¡Déjennos pasar!_

**Malo 2.- **_¿Quién las detiene, eh? ¿Acaso alguien les impide el paso?_

**Kaho.- **_¡Apártense!_

**Malo 1.- **_No puedo encanto, su olor me vuelve loco. ¿No te parece que huelen delicioso? _**(Tomoyo está temblando de miedo y les entrega su cartera lentamente, pero el malo la abraza a la fuerza queriendo besarla. Tomoyo se resiste y grita con miedo)** _¿Por qué no vamos a donde podamos estar solos?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡No quiero morir!_

**Malo 2.- **Tú y yo ¿eh? ¡Oye, no quiero matarte! ¡Ah, quieres que te haga el amor ¿no? **(Kaho lo golpea con un zapato y el tipo suelta a Tomoyo, quien se esconde tras Kaho asustada)**

**Malo 2.- **_Creo que no me están escuchando. _

**Malo 1.- **_¿Con cuál quieres quedarte? _

**Kaho.- **_¡Vamos! ¡Corre!_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡No! ¡No!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Corre Tomoyo! _

**Tomoyo.- **_¡No! _**(Kaho golpea a los hombres de In-Su con el zapato y las dos se echan a correr) **

**Malo 1.-** _¡Atrápalas! _**(Los malos van tras ellas furiosos)**

**Malo 2.- **_¡Deténganse!_

**Kaho y Tomoyo corren hacia una avenida, cuando llegan a ésta, Kaho hace que cada una tome un rumbo distinto porque sabe que los malos la seguirán a ella. **

**Kaho.- **_¡Corre Tomoyo! ¡Yo los distraeré! _**(Tomoyo se va corriendo y los malos persiguen a Kaho)**

**Malo 1.- **_¡Por allá!_

**Kaho sigue corriendo y tras de ella los dos malos, hasta que se topa con In-Su al final de una calle. Al verlo, Kaho se detiene, agotada. In-Su se acerca con su Daidoujirisa cínica hacia ella y cuando la tiene cara a cara la golpea. **

**In-Su.- **_¡Desgraciada! _**(Kaho cae al piso por el golpe y sangra de la boca) **

----------

**Tomoyo y Touya salen corriendo del edificio. Touya se regresa a la entrada por un palo de madera. Los dos corren en busca de Kaho. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Por favor! ¡Salva a Kaho!_

----------

**In-Su contempla a Kaho, tirada a sus pies. **

In-Su.- ¡Mira esto! No quería, pero no me dejaste opción. Te busqué por toda la ciudad hasta que te localicé y fingiste que no me conocías. (Los malos le dan a In-Su alcohol y algodón) 

**Malo 2.- **_Jefe, tome, para que la cure. _

**Malo 1.- **_No tuvo más remedio... ella se puso como fiera, casi me rompe la cabeza._

**In-Su.- **_¿Han visto una rosa sin espinas?... Ahora váyanse._

**Los dos malos.- **_Sí, sí, jefe. Adiós. _**(Los dos malos se van quejándose por los golpes que Kaho les dio con su zapato)**

**In-Su.- **_Dime, ¿quién era la chica que estaba contigo? ¿La estabas protegiendo?_

**Kaho.- **_Su padre me envió a estudiar._

**In-Su.- **_¡Ah! ¿Es la hija de tu salvador?_

**Kaho.- **_No es así de simple. Le estoy agradecida pero... a veces no la soporto._

**In-Su.- **_¿Qué? ¿Acaso te hace menos? ¡Yo podría golpearla!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Déjala!... ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?_

**In-Su.- **_Nada, que me haces falta. _**(In-Su se agacha a quitarle a Kaho el curita que lleva en el pie y deja al descubierto el tatuaje de una rosa) **_Escondes tu verdadera personalidad... Me he mudado a Tokiol, ¿por qué no vivimos juntos? Me excitas. _**(Kaho se levanta de la banqueta)**

**Kaho.- **_Tal vez cuando esté vieja, enferma y casi ciega lo haga; pero hasta entonces no quiero volver a verte._

**In-Su.- **_Tú perteneces a la calle. No lo olvides._

**Kaho.- **_¡No! ¡Tú perteneces a la calle! Yo no, así que no quiero que me molestes más. _**(Kaho intenta marcharse, pero In-Su la detiene jalándola) **

**In-Su.- **_¡Oye!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!... Sé que somos tal para cual, pero demonios, ambos nos criamos en la calle, ¡nuestros padres son alcohólicos! ¿No crees que es injusto? Nuestros hijos serán como nosotros y tú irás a la cárcel y yo tendré la misma vida que tuvo mi padre... ¡No!... ¡No es eso lo que quiero! ¡Nunca! ¡Prefiero morir! _**(Kaho se va dejando a In-Su muy molesto)**

----------

**Tomoyo y Touya llegan al lugar donde ellas dos se separaron. **

**Tomoyo.- **_Ay, te juro que estaban justo aquí. ¿A dónde la llevaron? ¿Dónde está?_

**Touya.- **_¡Pero cómo pudiste abandonarla así! _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡No pude evitarlo!_

**Touya.- **_¿Segura que estaban aquí? _**(Touya sigue buscando, y Tomoyo se queda parada un momento, triste por la reacción de Touya, luego corre tras él. Después, Kaho camina muy despacio por la calle, despeinada, fatigada y llena de ira. Touya la ve y corre hacia ella) **

**Touya.- **_¡Kaho! _

**Kaho.- **_Touya. _**(Apenas se acerca Touya a ella, Kaho se desmaya en sus brazos)**

**Touya.- **_¡Kaho! ¿Estás bien?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Kaho!… ¡Voy a llamar a un médico!_

**Touya.- **_Sí, ¡date prisa! _

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Llévala a mi casa! _

**Touya.- **_¡Kaho, por favor responde!_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ahí podremos atenderla mejor! ¡De prisa!_

----------

**Tomoyo le pasa un trapo húmedo por la frente a Kaho, quien despierta de su desmayo. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ah, Kaho!_

**Touya.- **_¡Kaho! ¿Estás bien? ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿eh?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí, estoy bien._

**Tomoyo.- **_No, no te muevas._

**Kaho.- **_Tomoyo. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Qué?_

**Kaho.- **_Gracias a Dios que a ti no te pasó nada amiga mía. _**(Tomoyo llora)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Kaho, muchas gracias. Gracias a ti porque salvaste mi vida. Pudiste haber muerto._

**Kaho.- **_Tranquila, uno no muere por este tipo de atracos... Touya... _**(Touya toma la mano de Kaho)**_Me hiciste falta._

**Touya.- **_Me sentía tan angustiado. _**(El Sr. Fujitaka y la Sra. Daidouji entran a la recámara angustiados) **

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Kaho!... ¿Estás bien?_

**Kaho.- **_Mjm. Soy muy buena para correr. Usted sabe lo difícil que era mi vecindario, así que aprendí a correr muy rápido._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Gracias a Dios. Llámanos cuando llegues tarde a casa ¿quieres?_

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Sí, toma esto._**(Daidouji le da una pastilla a Tomoyo para que se la dé a Kaho)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Se lo doy... Tómalo. _**(Kaho toma la pastilla y mira a Tomoyo, quien le sonríe)**

----------

**Touya y su madre entran a su casa. La Sra. Daidouji está sorprendida con la actitud fría de Kaho ante lo que le pasó. Los dos se dirigen a la cocina. **

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¡Ah, pero qué dura es! ¡Ni siquiera lloró! Ya me imagino la clase de familia de la que viene._

**Touya.- **_¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así? Tú también eres mujer._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? Dijo que siempre tenía que huir. Ella es horrenda, no quiero que te acerques a ella. Hazme caso y es una orden._

**Touya.- **_Sí, no te preocupes por eso._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Ay, te aseguro que da horror._**(Touya saca un sobre de la alacena)** _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

**Touya.- **_Voy a hacerle una sopa, el medicamento podría darle acidez si no come._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Estás loco? ¡Sólo fue un analgésico!_

**Touya.- **_Le daré a Tomoyo también._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Y no te olvides lo que te dije: ella no es de nuestra clase. _

----------

**Tomoyo toma un baño de tina y recuerda los momentos con los asaltantes; el reclamo de Touya por haber abandonado a Kaho; y el momento en que Kaho la salvó. Tomoyo está confundida y se sumerje en el agua. **

**Touya le lleva sopa a Kaho. **

**Kaho.- **_¡Sopa! ¿Y la preparaste tú?_

**Touya.- **_Mjm, podrías tener acidez, asi que come un poco._

**Kaho.- **_¿Sabes Touya? No puedo dormir, estoy muy alterada._

**Touya.- **_Come. _**(Kaho prueba la sopa)**

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah, está deliciosa!_

**Touya.- **_¿Y Tomoyo?_

**Kaho.- **_Ah, dándose un baño. ¿Sabes? Tomoyo estaba muy asustada._

**Touya.- **_¿Qué tú no lo estabas?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí, claro..., pero Tomoyo es tan delicada._

**Touya.- **_Kaho... no tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma, eso no te hace bien._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah!... Estoy un poco adolorida, me duele el cuerpo._

**Touya.- **_¿Dónde, aquí? _**(Touya toca el abdomen de Kaho)**_ Es que te asustaste mucho._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah… Touya! _**(Kaho se baja la bata para tapar su abdomen y mira avergonzada a Touya. Los dos se miran con timidez)**

**Tomoyo sale del baño secándose el cabello y se dirige a su recámara, pero cuando está a punto de entrar escucha a Kaho hablando y se queda detrás de la puerta.**

**Kaho.- **_¿Sabes? En realidad no tenía miedo de esos sujetos, la verdad es que temía no volverte a ver. Eso fue lo que más me asustó. No pensaba en mi padre, sólo pensaba en ti... Esto me es muy difícil de decir._

**Touya.- **_Kaho…_

**Kaho.- **_No, no me interrumpas... _**(Tomoyo se asoma por una rendija de la puerta y ve a Kaho tomando la mano de Touya y poniéndosela en su mejilla)**_ Estando a tu lado no puedo pensar con claridad y sé que... sé que eso es malo. Le debo mucho a Tomoyo y a su padre, quiero ser buena con ella... Tú me... atraes mucho. No quiero interponerme. Pero..._**(Kaho abraza a Touya y éste le corresponde. Tomoyo decide entrar y los sorpende abrazados, lo que la lastima. Al verla, Touya y Kaho se separan de inmediato)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Descuida, no te interpones. _**(Tomoyo está muy triste por lo que oyó y por lo que vio) **

**Touya.- **_Será mejor que vaya por un poco más de sopa. _**(Touya mira a Tomoyo y siente remordimientos)**_ Tomoyo..._

**Tomoyo.- **_Kaho._

**Kaho.- **_¿Sí?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Si quieres a Touya demuéstralo. No dejes que yo les estorbe, no debes ocultar tus sentimientos. Touya y yo somos como hermano y hermana... Nos conocemos casi desde que nacimos ¿entiendes?_

**Touya.- **_Tomoyo._

**Tomoyo.- **_No quise escucharlos. _**(Tomoyo sale y cierra la puerta. Kaho y Touya se miran asombrados. Kaho llora, pero cuando voltea Touya, Daidoujiríe cínica)**

**Tomoyo baja las escaleras y se sienta en la sala. Llora muy triste al comprobar que Touya y Kaho están enamorados.**

**Han pasado algunos días. Tomoyo ha decidido ir a casa de su tía en Londres para estudiar inglés y olvidarse de Touya. El Sr. Fujitaka se pone una corbata en su recámara y está un poco triste por el viaje de Tomoyo.**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Tomoyo ¿estás lista? _**(Tomoyo entra a la recámara de su padre)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Sólo me falta tomar el avión. _**(Ayuda a su papá con la corbata)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Es sólo un curso de verano ¿no es así?... Me vas a hacer mucha falta. ¿Quién me ayudará a vestir?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Papá, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Voy a estar muy bien. Estoy segura._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Sí, claro. ¡Claro que sí!.. Si necesitas dinero..._

**Tomoyo.- **_Me diste suficiente, pero si necesito se lo pediré a mi tía ¿sí? _**(Los dos se abrazan)**

----------

**Touya revisa el boleto de Tomoyo y después se acerca a ella y a Kaho, quienes platican.**

**Kaho.- **_No te preocupes por tu padre, yo lo atenderé, lo haré encantada. Cómo te envidio, quisiera tener parientes en alguna parte, aunque fuera en África._

**Touya.- **_Registré tu equipaje, tienes asiento de ventanilla._

**Tomoyo.- **_Gracias._

**Kaho.- **_Hace algo de calor, iré a comprar algo de beber. _**(Kaho se aleja y Tomoyo y Touya se quedan solos)**

**Touya.- **_Cuídate mucho._

**Tomoyo.- **_Tú también cuídate._

**Touya.- **_Sé lo que piensas._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Qué es?_

**Touya.- **_Y te entiendo... No pienses demasiado, pero... sólo diviértete._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Pienso demasiado?_

**Touya.- **_Sí. _**(Ella se voltea triste)** _No... no seas tan dura contigo misma y no olvides escribir ¿de acuerdo?. Me vas a hacer mucha falta. _ **(Touya la abraza)** _Te echaré de menos. _**(Tomoyo se refugia en el abrazo de Touya. Kaho, quien ya ha regresado con los jugos, los observa y los interrumpe) **

**Kaho.- **_Aquí tienen._

**Touya.- **_Gracias._

**Tomoyo.- **_Ah, gracias... Bueno, ya me voy..._

**Touya.- **_Sí, ya es hora. _**(Los tres caminan hacia la puerta de abordar y Tomoyo se despide de ellos con una sobnrisa) **_Buen viaje._

**Touya y Kaho.- **_¡Adiós!_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Adiós! _**(Tomoyo entrega su boleto y vuelve a despedirse)**_ ¡Adiós!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Adiós!... ¡Hablas! _

**Tomoyo por fin voltea dejándolos atrás y en cuanto Kaho y Touya no la pueden ver, su rostro de tranquilidad desaparece para dar paso a una gran tristeza. **

----------

**El avión de Tomoyo aterriza y ella llega al aeropuerto buscando a su tía. A lo lejos la ve y las dos se abrazan felices. **

**Tía.- **_¡Tomoyo!_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Hola! ¡Tía!_

**Tía.- **_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ah, extremadamente largo!_

**Tía.- **_Lo sé, debes tener hambre, vamos._

**Tomoyo.- **_Ah, sí._

**La tía va manejando su auto y lleva a Tomoyo a recorrer Londres. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Mira!_** (Tomoyo está feliz observando la ciudad)**

**Tía.- **_Son edificios muy antiguos._

----------

**Tomoyo lleva varios formularios a la oficina de atención escolar, pero tiene algunos problemas con su mal inglés. **

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ah! Hi._

**Empleada.- **_Hello. _**(La empleada revisa los papeles de Tomoyo)**_Please, sign here. _**(Eriol entra a la oficina y revisa su casilla de correo)**

**Tomoyo.- **_What?_

**Empleada.- **_You need to sign here and we also need of Mr. Baker's signature. His office is on the first floor, at King's College. _**(Tomoyo se pone muy nerviosa porque no sabe cómo contestarle a la empleada)**

**Tomoyo.- **_King's Coll... estuve ahí... ¡Ay, perdón!... eh._**(Eriol voltea a ver a Tomoyo al notar que habla su idioma)** _I... I just came… came from there. _**(Tomoyo está desesperada porque no se puede dar a entender con la empleada) **_¡Ay, me dijeron que todo estaba en orden!_

**Empleada.- **_¿What? __¡Speak in english!_

**Tomoyo.- **Si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho. **(Eriol voltea a verla de nuevo)** ¡Ay! ¡Es más difícil de lo que creí! 

**Empleada.- **_¿What?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Yes, I'm gonna get the sign. _**(Tomoyo sale corriendo del lugar y Eriol la observa salir)**

----------

**Después de unos días, finalmente Tomoyo se encuentra tomando clases de inglés. **

**Profesor.- **_Thank you... and... ¡Tomoyo!… Where are you from?_

**Tomoyo.- **_From Japan._

**Profesor.- **_How old are you? _

**Tomoyo.- **_I'm twenty years old._

**Profesor.- **_What brought to you to England?_

**Tomoyo.- **_I want to study english._

----------

**Tomoyo va en un autobús londinense. Va pensativa, recargada en la ventana, recordando a Kaho y Touya abrazados después del asalto. Cuando reacciona se da cuenta que debió haber bajado mucho antes y se levanta hacia la salida empujando a la gente.**

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ay, cielos!, disculpe... _**(Baja del autobús de prisa)**_ ¡Excuse me!_

----------

**Tomoyo camina desorientada por una calle, muy distraída. A su vez, Eriol llega en su auto por la avenida, muy cerca de Tomoyo, quien sigue caminando sin fijarse. En ese momento la luz del semáforo cambia a verde y Eriol arranca su auto. Al mismo tiempo, Tomoyo baja de la acera sin precaución y Eriol la atropella. Ella cae inconsciente frente al auto y Eriol está muy asustado.**

----------

**Kaho se muda a su propio departamento, en el mismo edificio de Yukito. Touya y el Sr. Fujitaka la ayudan a desempacar sus cosas, mientras que Yukito trata de ayudar a todos, pero no ayuda en nada.**

**Yukito.- **_ ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no preparas café?_

**Touya.- **_Enseguida._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Aquí pongo los libros. _**(Kaho tiende su cama y Yukito trata de ayudarla)**

**Yukito.- **¡Oye, yo te ayudo! 

**Kaho.- **_Ah sí. _

**Yukito.- **_Permíteme, permíteme, yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo, gracias, gracias _**(Yukito se deja caer en la cama de Kaho haciendo reír a todos)**

**Kaho.- **_¡Oye! ¡Quítalo de aquí! ¡Éste está loco! _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Párate, vamos, ponte de pie!_

**Kaho.- **_Oye, páralo de ahí._

**Yukito.- **_No por favor... no, no, no, me vas lastimar. _**(Touya para a Yukito de la cama entre risas de todos)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Quiero dejar en claro una cosa que es muy importante. A partir de ahora no se permiten hombres aquí. _

**Yukito.- **_¿Oíste?_

**Touya.- **_¿Yo?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Ahora, para celebrar... ¡Vámonos a comer! _

----------

**El Sr. Fujitaka, la Sra. Daidouji, Kaho, Touya y Yukito, festejan que Kaho ya tenga su propio departamento, aunque Daidouji está algo indiferente con la celebración.**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_El día de hoy hicieron un gran trabajo. ¡Vamos, coman!_

**Yukito.- **_Ha comido muy poco._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_No tengo hambre, gracias._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Come por favor._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Nada más, gracias. ¿Te gustó tu espacio?_

**Kaho.- **_Por supuesto, nunca había tenido algo similar para mí sola y todo esto se los debo a ustedes._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Si realmente quieres devolvernos el favor, estudia duro. _**(Yukito comienza a toser para llamar la atención de todos)**

**Yukito.- **_Perdón... lo que quieren es que se parezca a mí. _**(Todos ríen con sus ocurrencias)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¿Eso crees tú, eh?_

**Kaho.- **_La gente debe pensar que todos somos una familia._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **La verdad no lo creo. No sé por qué dices eso. **(Kaho se siente rechazada y Touya la defiende ante su mamá)**

**Touya.- **_Me parece lógico que crean que todos somos mamá, papá, hermanos y hermana. _**(El celular de Yukito suena y él contesta)**

**Yukito.-**Habla Yukito... ¡oh, no!... En serio lo lamento, olvidé por completo que hoy es día de su cumpleños... ¿Sabe qué haré? Iré inmediatamente ¿de acuerdo? **(Yukito cuelga y se despide)** Tengo que irme ahora.

**Touya.- **¿Qué es tan urgente?

**Yukito.- **_Hoy es... cumpleaños de So Jui, lo olvidé y me va a matar. Lo lamento mucho pero tengo que irme ahora._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Pero aún no has terminado de comer. _

**Yukito.- **_Estoy satisfecho, muchas gracias. Y si me necesitan por favor llámenme._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Gracias._

**Yukito.- **_Sí... ¿y qué tal si la próxima vez es un sushi? _**(Todos ríen y Yukito se va. Kaho se da cuenta que el vaso del Sr. Fujitaka ya no tiene vino)**

**Kaho.- **_Ah, su vaso está vacío ¿quiere un poco más?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **¡Claro! Gracias. **(Kaho va a servirle, pero la Sra. Daidouji le arrebata la botella)**

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Una señorita no debe servir vino. _**(La sonrisa de Kaho se borra y baja la mirada)**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_No tienes por qué hacerla sentir mal._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Esa no es mi intención, sólo estoy tratando de enseñarle._

**Touya.- **_Mamá._

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Qué? ¿También quieres más?... Escúchame bien, nunca dejes que otra mujer te sirva vino._

**Kaho.- **_Quisiera tener una fotografía con todos juntos._

----------

**Eriol y Tomoyo salen de una clínica. Tomoyo lleva un parche en la frente y Eriol trata de ser amable con ella. **

**Eriol.- **_Pudo ser un accidente mucho más grave._

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, estoy consciente. Quiero que me disculpes._

**Eriol.- **_Tu distracción te costó mucho._

**Tomoyo.- **_No hay lesiones. A tu automóvil no le ocurrió nada tampoco. Creo que es todo ¿no?_

**Eriol.- **_Debes venir a revisión mañana. ¿Solicitaste la cita?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, lo hice._

**Eriol.- **_El doctor que te revisará se apellida Jennings ¿de acuerdo?_** (Tomoyo se molesta un poco con esto)**

**Tomoyo.- **_El golpe no me dañó el cerebro._

**Eriol.- **_Qué bien que tengas sentido del humor. Entiende que tienes que cruzar la calle con más cuidado, ya viste que es muy peligroso._

**Tomoyo.- **_Claro, tendré cuidado. ¿Me puedes dar mi bolso y mis libros? _

**Eriol.- **_Yo puedo llevarte, sube._

**Tomoyo.- **_En realidad no lo deseo._** (Eriol nota la seriedad de Tomoyo y saca sus cosas de su auto) **

**Eriol.- **_Entonces no lo deseas... Sabes que no fue mi culpa. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Estás equivocado ¿sabes? No estoy enfadada, pero en realidad prefiero ir caminando hasta mi casa, hasta luego. _**(Tomoyo se va sobándose su brazo y Eriol la mira partir desconcertado) **

----------

**Su tía le sirve de cenar a Tomoyo mientras platican del accidente. **

**Tía.- **_Qué bien, conociste a un buen hombre. Me hubiera gustado que lo llevaras al restaurante. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Te llamará? ¿Cómo es él?_

**Tomoyo.- **_No sé su nombre._

**Tía.- **_¿Cómo hablarás con él si se presenta alguna complicación?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Descuida tía, estoy muy bien._

**Tía.- **_Nadie puede garantizarlo._

**Tomoyo.- **_Tía... ¿podemos olvidar todo este asunto? Ya te dije que me siento bien._

**Tía.- **_Sé que algo te está ocurriendo... ¡dímelo hija!_

**Tomoyo.- **_A decir verdad... se debe a que acabo de llegar aquí y ya tuve un accidente. _

----------

**Kaho, el Sr. Fujitaka y Touya, están tomándose fotos instantáneas en una cabina. La Sra. Daidouji los espera afuera de la cabina, celosa y molesta con la atención del Sr. Fujitaka y su hijo hacia Kaho.**

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Prepárense para la fotografía!_

**Touya.- **_¿Cuántas fotos son?_

**Kaho.- **_Son cuatro fotografías ¡vamos!_

**Touya.- **_Cuatro veces._**(Los tres posan y se toman las fotos)**

**Kaho.- **_Ahora faltan tres... ¡Venga señora!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Ven Daidouji! ¡Únete a nosotros! ¡Ven!_

**Touya.- **_¡Ven mamá!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Vamos Daidouji! ¡Aún es tiempo!_

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_No estoy de humor, ¡No quiero! _**(Kaho se molesta con la actitud de Daidouji)**

----------

**Tomoyo llama a su casa pero no le contesta nadie. Desilusionada cuelga y marca al departamento de Yukito pero corre con la misma suerte, lo que la entristece. **

----------

**Han pasado los días y Tomoyo insiste en hablarle a Touya, aunque de nueva cuenta no atiende él, sino la contestadora. **

**Contestadora.- **_Estás hablando a casa de Yukito y de Touya. Si eres mujer deja tu mensaje, pero si eres hombre, cuelga ahora._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Cómo estás? Soy Tomoyo. Te he estado llamando todo el día... no he tenido suerte, volveré a llamarte mañana. Espero que estés en casa, adiós._

----------

**Kaho escucha el mensaje y en cuanto éste termina lo borra antes de que Touya lo escuche. **

**Contestadora.- **_Su mensaje ha sido borrado. _**(Touya entra y se dirige a la contestadora a ver si hay mensajes)**

**Touya.- **_¿Me tardé mucho?_

**Kaho.- **_Touya, qué bien se está aquí._

**Contestadora.- **_No hay mensajes nuevos. _**(Después de escuchar la grabadora, Touya toma su celular. Kaho trata de distraerlo llevándoselo de ahí)**

**Kaho.- **_Te invito a tomar un café en mi habitación._

**Touya.- **_Claro. _**(Touya se da cuenta que hay una llamada perdida en su celular)**_Alguien me llamó. _

----------

**Touya y Kaho suben jugueteando por las escaleras hacia el departamento de ella. **

**Kaho.- **_Veamos quién sube primero._

**Touya.- **_Sabes que te dejaré ganar._

**Ya en el departamento, ella prepara el café mientras que Touya lee un libro.**

**Kaho.- **_Ya todo está listo, así que ven a sentarte._

**Touya.- **_¿En serio? Me lavaré las manos._

**Kaho.- **_Bien. _

**Mientras Touya está en el baño, su celular suena y Kaho lo contesta.**

**Kaho.- **_¿Hola?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Ah... hola, soy Tomoyo. _

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah, hola Tomoyo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Ha sido difícil? No deberías quejarte, yo te envidio mucho… ¿Touya?... Sí, está bien, pero si fuera tú me olvidaría de él y me dedicaría a estudiar... ¡Claro! Le diré que llamaste... Por cierto, te envíamos una carta, revisa tu buzón. _

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, lo haré, adiós. _**(Touya sale del baño y Kaho cuelga el celular) **

**Touya.- **_¿Quién llamó?_

**Kaho.- **_Ah, era Tomoyo... Debes interesarle mucho, pero... ¿podrías culparla por eso?... Lo que sí te digo es que si yo estuviera en Londres no echaría de menos Tokio._

**Touya.- **_Escucha, lo que yo creo es que debe sentirse nostálgica. _

**Kaho.- **_Llamará de nuevo._

**Touya.- **_Claro, llamará. _**(Touya toma su café)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Te gusta?_

**Touya.- **_Sí, está delicioso. _**(Touya ve una foto que Kaho tiene en su habitación, donde está con sus padres cuando era pequeña)**

**Kaho. **_Yo no era así cuando era una niña pequeña._

**Touya.- **_¿De qué hablas?_

**Kaho.- **_Es muy sencillo, cuando crecí yo me convertí en una persona muy amargada y resentida. Antes pensaba que la vida iba a ser buena conmigo, que siempre iba a vivir bajo el cuidado de mis padres... y creo que no pedí demasiado... son sueños típicos de niña._

**Touya.- **Kaho_, yo creo que la vida es justa. Si un día pierdes, otro día ganarás. Creciste muy rápido pero eres fuerte. ¡Sí lo eres!... Mira, hay un refrán que habla de que la fuerza es belleza... Prométeme que serás positiva._

**Kaho.- **_Envidio tanto a Tomoyo... No quisiera, pero... no puedo evitarlo._

**Touya.- **_Tomoyo es ella y tú eres tú. ¿No crees que deberías pensar en eso?_

**Kaho.- **_Claro que lo pienso... Es sólo que a veces no puedo evitar odiarla... Ella tiene un padre maravilloso... Yo creo que no somos tan diferentes, que ella no es mejor que yo, pero es feliz... y yo siento este fuego dentro del corazón... Touya, quiero que me protejas, que apagues este fuego que siento. _

----------

**Tomoyo está en su clase de inglés y bosteza aburrida. Ve a otra japonesa bostezar y las dos se sonríen. **

**Profesor.-**_ Ah, Tomoyo. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Yo?... Yes._

**Profesor.- **_Woul you read the line in the top of the page._

**Tomoyo.- **_Stephanie and Laura a in the picture._

**Profesor.- **_Wrong!... Stephanie and Laura are in the picture._

**Tomoyo.- **_Stephanie and Laura are in the picture._

**Profesor.- **_Well done, very good. _

**Tomoyo sale de clases y es alcanzada por su compañera japonesa. **

**Compañera.- **_Tomoyo, let's go together._

**Tomoyo.- **_Ok._

**Compañera.- **_¿Tienes hambre? _

**Tomoyo.- **_Mjm._

**Compañera.- **_Vamos a Macdonaldo._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Qué?_

**Compañera.- **_Macdonaldo... jamberguer._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Qué?_

**Compañera.- **_Macdonaldo... jamberguer. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Hamburguesa?_

**Compañera.- **_Macdonaldo. _**(Tomoyo ríe con la mala pronunciación de su compañera)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Tampoco dominas el idioma._

**Compañera.- **_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Nada, vámonos. _**(Tomoyo camina con su compañera. Eriol la ha estado esperando y cuando la ve se levanta. Tomoyo lo mira y él le muestra una carta) **

**Después de leerla, Tomoyo arruga la carta que Eriol le dio. Él la mira confundido. **

**Tomoyo.- **_Lo siento, no he dejado de causarte una mala impresión. _

**Eriol.- **_¿Acaso recibiste malas noticias?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Me escribió una amiga... me salvó la vida. En Tokio me caracterizaba por estar metida siempre en problemas ¿sabes?_

**Eriol.- **_Nadie está solo en este mundo. Debemos ayudarnos unos a otros ¿no lo crees? Dime... ¿fuiste a tu cita en el hospital?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, estoy bien._

**Eriol.- **_Conozco aquí un restaurante japonès, es excelente, si tú quieres podemos ir a comer._

**Tomoyo.- **_Te lo agradezco, pero tengo que ir a trabajar ahora._

**Eriol.- **_Será otro día. _**(Los dos se levantan de la mesa)**_Cuidado al cruzar la calle._

**Tomoyo.- **_Claro, aprendí muy bien la lección... ¡Hasta luego! _

----------

**Tomoyo ayuda a su tía en el restaurante atendiendo las mesas.**

**Cliente.- **_¡Señorita!_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí._

**Cliente.- **_¿Podría traernos dos vasos de vino por favor?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Claro que sí, inmediatamente. _

**Tomoyo va con su tía, quien está recibiendo las órdenes. **

**Tomoyo.- **_Vino para la mesa 3._

**Tía.- **_Ya ve a estudiar._

**Tomoyo.- **_Sé que tú me pagarás mejor._

**Tía.- **_Eso crees tú._ **(Eriol entra al restaurante, pero Tomoyo no lo ve porque está de espaldas) **

**Eriol.- **_¡Buenas tardes! _

**Tía.- **_¿Cómo estás? _**(Se dirige a Tomoyo)**_ ¡Atiéndelo!_

**Tomoyo.- **_Mjm. _**(Tomoyo voltea y se asombra de ver a Eriol; él también se sorprende de verla ahí y los dos ríen)**

----------

**Tomoyo y Eriol caminan por las calles de Londres. **

**Tomoyo.- **_Parece que Londres es una ciudad pequeña ¿no lo crees?_

**Eriol.- **_¿Y cómo van tus clases de inglés?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Ay, no entiendo nada, me está siendo muy difícil._

**Eriol.- **_Toma tiempo, pero algún día lo hablarás. No te desesperes. _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Tienes mucho aquí?_

**Eriol.- **_Sí, ya tengo años aquí, desde la secundaria, era un niño._

**Tomoyo.- **_Yo podría ser tu hermana, soy mucho menor que tú._

**Eriol.- **_¿Mucho menor? Te diré que no me parece mala idea. Y dime, ¿tomas las clases de la Sra. Brown?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, pero déjame decirte que su inglés me enloquece, no le entiendo nada._

**Eriol.- **_Es porque ella es escocesa._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Escocesa?_

----------

**Por la noche, Eriol lleva a Tomoyo a casa de su tía. **

**Tomoyo.- **_Te lo agradezco._

**Eriol.- **_No pienses mucho en esa carta y procura dormir bien ¿de acuerdo?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Sí, lo intentaré._

**Eriol.- **_Adiós._

**Tomoyo entra a casa de su tía y vuelve a leer la carta que envió Kaho. El principio de la carta la escribió Touya.**

**Touya.- **_"¿Por qué no hemos sabido de ti? ¿Cómo estás?" _

**Kaho.- **_"Soy yo, Kaho, te echo mucho de menos". _

**Kaho y Touya escriben la carta en la computadora; él está al teclado y Kaho a su lado. **

**Touya.- **_Y dime cómo van tus clases de inglés. Supongo que no te ha quedado más remedio que practicarlo ¿si? Ja... ja... ja... y espero que estudies y te esfuerces mucho, aunque me eches de menos, además no dejes de llamar._

**Kaho.- **_Ahora yo. _**(Kaho toma el teclado y comienza a escribir)**_Hace mucho calor aquí. ¿Qué me dices del clima de Londres?... ¿Sabes algo? Esta mañana fuimos los tres a nadar y la pasamos genial. _

**Touya.- **_No escribas eso. _**(Se ven escenas de Kaho, Yukito y Touya jugueteando en una alberca)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?... Tragué mucha agua por culpa de Touya y de Yukito. Aún percibo el olor del agua de la piscina, me volvieron loca. _**(Vuelve a verse a Kaho y Touya frente a la computadora)**

**Touya.- **_No fui yo, Yuki fue el que te empujó. Tienes que aclarar eso._

**Kaho.- **_Así todo parece más divertido... Si hubieras estado aquí hubiéramos ido todos juntos a nadar._

**Touya.- **_Quise que vieras las fotografías que nos tomamos. _**(Tomoyo mira las fotos instantáneas que se tomaron en la cabina)** _Kaho insistió en eso. Salimos a comer después de que se mudó. _

**Tomoyo se recuesta en su cama, triste por leer que Touya es muy feliz con Kaho y recuerda las palabras que ella le dijo en el teléfono.**

**Kaho.- **_"Si fuera tú no me quejaría tanto y me dedicaría a estudiar muy duro y me olvidaría de él"._

----------

**Eriol Hiragizawa corre por el campus de la universidad.**

----------

**En los camerinos, Yue se prepara para el noticiero. Nakuru llega a maquillarse y trae puesto un traje sastre negro. **

**Nakuru.- **_Buen día, llegaste temprano. _

**Yue.- **_¿Cómo estás?_

**Nakuru.- **_Bien._

**Yue.- **_¿Usarás ese vestido en el programa?_

**Nakuru.- **_Sí, ¿qué te ocurre?_

**Yue.- **_Es un programa matutino, creo que debería ser más claro._

**Nakuru.- **_¿Y por qué opinas eso?_

**Yue.- **_Ese color es más apropiado para las noticias vespertinas. Es importante armonizar con el concepto del programa. Debes entender que no eres una simple reportera, eres la presentadora. No tendría que decirte esto._

**Nakuru.- **_Tampoco soy una simple presentadora. Cada uno tiene un estilo propio y no cambiaré el mío porque no te gusta el color de mi ropa, no voy a renunciar a mi ideología._

**Yue.- **_No lo tomes personal, perteneces a la compañía._

**Nakuru.- **_Sí, pertenezco ahora porque esa es la orden. Ambos sabemos que la gente independiente les cobraría más, pero no somos comediantes. No estamos aquí para entretener a los televidentes como si fuéramos comediantes. Nadie me creería si no soy yo._

**Yue.- **_Es justo lo que trato de decir. Debes intentar ser polifacética. Debes ser la anfitriona de un programa nocturno o al contrario, puedes estar dando las noticias y debes sentirte y actuar como una periodista._

**Nakuru.- **_Quiero una identidad propia, prefiero un minuto en un noticiario que una hora en otro. _

**Yue.- **_El asunto es que no puedes elegir, es una lástima. Si no te gusta, es mejor que seas independiente._

**Nakuru.- **_¡Ni lo pienses!_

**Yue.- **_Una más y es muy posible que eso ocurra. Ve a cambiarte, es una orden de tu jefe inmediato. _**(Yue se va muy molesto y Nakuru se queda con mucho coraje) **

----------

**Eriol Hiragizawa comenta con un profesor un libro. **

**Profesor.- **_Y valdría la pena que leyeras todo esto. Creo que te va a gustar._

**Eriol.- **_Sí señor, así lo haré, muchas gracias._

**Profesor.- **_Sí, hasta luego._

**Después va a buscar información en la biblioteca y luego escucha música mientras camina por el campus. En una banca ve sentada a Tomoyo estudiando y comiendo. Eriol se quita los audífonos y se dirige hacia ella. **

**Eriol.- **_¡Hola! ¿Estás estudiando mucho?_

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ah, hola! _**(Eriol se sienta a su lado)**

**Eriol.- **_¿Y si el inglés fuera el que te tuviera miedo?_

**Tomoyo.- **_Estaría mejor. _**(Eriol toma el recipiente con comida de Tomoyo)**

**Eriol.- **_Apuesto a que los hizo tu tía._

**Tomoyo.- **Sí, ¿quieres? **(Eriol prueba la comida de Tomoyo, mientras ella sigue concentrada en el libro que estudia)**

**Eriol.- **_¡Mmm! ¡Están deliciosas!_

**Tomoyo.- **_It is not your "capy"… ¿Se dice "capy"?_

**Eriol.- **_Escucha esto: ellos dicen copy, no capy, se enfatiza el sonido de la o. _**(Eriol sigue comiendo)**

**Tomoyo.- **_Entonces es con o... copy no capy, ¿eh?... A ver, así: It is not your copy, it's mine... _**(Tomoyo busca con sus manos algo de comida pero se da cuenta que ya no hay nada)**_ ¿Dónde están? _

**Eriol.- **_Lo siento, ya se acabaron... pero no quedaban muchos. _**(Eriol habla con la boca llena y se siente un poco avergonzado por haberse terminado la comida de Tomoyo)**

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Eso no es cierto porque sólo comí dos!_

**Eriol.- **No me digas que eres una egoísta. 

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Ahora resulta que soy una egoísta! Primero me arrollas con tu automóvil y ahora te devoras mi almuerzo en un dos por tres. Creo que eres de los que ya no hay._

**Eriol.- **_Puedo pagarte si quieres._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Y cómo harás eso?_

**Eriol.- **_¡Sígueme! _**(Eriol se para y camina. Tomoyo lo sigue)**

**Tomoyo.- **_¡Espérame! _

----------

**En una tienda, Eriol le pone una cachucha beisbolera roja a Tomoyo y ella le sonríe.**

**Eriol.- **_Oye, te ves bien. _

**Tomoyo.- **_Yo no uso estas cosas. _**(Eriol le quita la cachucha)**

**Eriol.- **_No es para ti, es para mi novia. Debe ser tu talla, déjame ver. _**(Eriol revisa la cachucha mientras que Tomoyo escoge una color azul y se la pone a él)**_ ¿Para tu novio o un amigo?_

**Tomoyo.-**_ Es para papá, a quien amo muchísimo. _**(Eriol se sorprende del cariño que Tomoyo le tiene a su padre y le pone de nuevo la cachucha roja)**

**Eriol.- **_Ahora no tengo novia, así que hasta que la tenga usarás esto._

**Tomoyo.- **_La cuidaré mucho._

**Eriol.- **_Bueno, entonces tú y yo ya estamos iguales. Escucha... ¿no te gustaría comprarle un obsequio a tu salvadora? _

**Tomoyo.- **_¿A Kaho?_

----------

**Kaho revisa todos los recibos de los servicios que tiene que pagar y se desespera.**

**Kaho.- **_La factura del gas, de la energía eléctrica, debo pagar el alquiler también...¿Cómo diablos voy a pagar todas estas facturas? _**(En ese momento tocan la puerta) **_¿Quién es?_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **Adivina quién soy. 

**Kaho.- **_¡Fujitaka! _**(Kaho abre la puerta) **_¡Hola!_

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?_

**Kaho.- **_Qué elegante vienes._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Gracias, iré a trabajar._

**Kaho.- **_Ya veo._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Ajá... ¡Oh! ¿Y todas estas facturas?_

**Kaho.- **_Sólo son de cosas básicas._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Son tus vacaciones de verano. ¿Por qué no sales a divertirte?_

**Kaho.- **_Si salgo sólo gasto dinero. _

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Dime una cosa, ¿no te gusta salir con tus amigas?_

**Kaho.- **_¡Claro que sí! Echo mucho de menos a Tomoyo. Realmente estoy ansiosa porque regrese pronto._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_¡Qué bueno! Me alegra mucho que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien. ¿Y cómo te sientes con Touya? ¿Todo está bien con él?_

**Kaho.- **_Sí._

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_Young. _**(Saca dinero de su cartera y se lo entrega a Kaho)**_ Quiero que lo tomes... para que te diviertas._

**Kaho.- **Ah... no... se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. 

**Sr. Fujitaka.- **_No, no lo rechaces por favor._

**Kaho.- **_Gracias, muchas gracias. _

----------

**Kaho y Sakura están de compras y ven las bolsas de mano.**

**Sakura.- **_¡Es muy bonita! ¿La comprarás?_

**Kaho.- **_Ah, no creo._

**Sakura.- **_Pero ¿por qué no? ¿La compro yo?_

**Kaho.- **_Hazlo._

**Sakura.- **_¿Lo crees?... ¿Cómo es posible que no quieras comprar nada?_

**Kaho.- **_Ah... Es sólo que no estoy de humor para comprar algo. _**(Su celular suena y ella contesta)**_ Hola... sí, ¿quién es? _**(Kaho se pone nerviosa) **_... yo... _**(Finalmente Kaho cuelga y se despide de Sakura) **_Oye, algo surgió y tengo que irme ahora._

**Sakura.- **¿Qué es tan importante Kaho? 

**Kaho.- **_Mira, tengo que irme._

**Sakura.- **_Pero... ¡Kaho! _**(Sakura grita y toda la gente la voltea a ver. Ella sólo se ríe)**

----------

**Kaho se encuentra con In-Su en un restaurante. Ella se nota molesta y él está fumando, obstinado con que Kaho regrese a su lado. **

**In-Su.- **_¡Hazlo sólo una vez! Las chicas que tengo en este momento son muy superficiales. No sé, pero los clientes no quieren a las chicas que no tienen nada en la cabeza. Esos hombres se vuelven locos por las chicas bien preparadas y si es posible que hayan terminado una carrera universitaria o si pueden más. ¡No puede ser!... _**(Kaho lo mira enojada)**_ Kaho, si aceptas no pierdes nada, tendrás cerveza gratis y dinero fácil. Podría llamar a otra universitaria... _

**Kaho.- **_Entonces mejor llámala, porque yo no estoy interesada._

**In-Su.- **_Sí... ¡El problema aquí es que eres la única universitaria que conozco. Más vale que no me dejes solo en esto! ¡Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerte pagar!_

**Kaho.- **_Ya te lo dije, no estoy interesada. Quiero que sepas que aunque no tengo dinero aún tengo autoestima. _**(Se levanta y está a punto de irse pero se detiene a escuchar lo que dice In-Su)**

**In-Su.- **_¿Sí?… De esa autoestima no te queda ni un sólo dedo. ¿Quieres oír?... ¿Recuerdas que fuiste amante de un hombre casado? Creo que era el jefe de tu padre... Sé muy bien que no tienes dinero ni autoestima. _**(Kaho lo voltea a ver furiosa)**

**Kaho.- **_Cierto, no tengo nada, así que paga tú el café y no me llames más... por favor. _**(Ella se va) **

**In-Su.- **_Ya regresarás._

----------

**Kaho va por la calle muy enojada por lo que acaba de hablar con In-Su. Después entra a comer a un restaurante y piensa qué es lo que hará. Toma su celular y le llama a alguien. **

**Kaho está en el cine con Touya. Él mira la película y ella lo mira a él, después toma su brazo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Touya, quien al sentir a Kaho cerca, deja de ponerle atención a la película y la mira con ternura, mientras que In-Su los observa celoso unos asientos atrás. **

----------

**Es de noche y Touya acompaña a Kaho a su casa. **

**Touya.- **_¿Cómo está eso de que no tienes dinero?_

**Kaho.- **_Poco, te lo dije porque necesito tu ayuda para conseguir dinero._

**Touya.- **_¿Como de qué?_

**Kaho.- **_Me gustaría trabajar de maestra particular, soy muy buena en eso._

**Touya.- **_¿Entonces no te alcanza con el dinero que ganas?_

**Kaho.- **_Gano poco._

**Touya.- **_¿Qué te parecería trabajar al lado de mamá?_

**Kaho.- **_¿Cuánto me pagaría?_

**Touya.- **_El turno de noche lo paga a 2 mil 500 la hora._

**Kaho.- **_Es muy poco dinero y me gusta comprar ropa bonita; y además necesito comprar libros también. _**(Touya la toma de la mano)**

**Touya.- **_Pronto todo cambiará._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso conseguirás empleo y me darás todo el dinero que ganes?_

**Touya.- **_¡Claro que lo haré!_

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah, sí te creo!... Tu madre no va a permitirlo. Tú sabes lo mucho que me odia y... _**(Kaho se da cuenta que Touya la mira enamorado y se queda mirándolo también) **_Ya debo entrar. _

**Touya.- **_Descansa... y sé positiva ¿de acuerdo?_

**Kaho.- **_Mjm._

**Touya.- **_Hasta luego._

**Kaho.- **_Adiós. _

**Kaho entra al edificio y Touya se va. In-su los observa y marca a Kaho desde su celular.**

----------

**Kaho entra a su departamento y recibe la llamada de In-Su en su celular.**

**Kaho.- **_¿Hola?... Te dije que no me llamaras. ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡No quiero tener nada que ver más contigo! _**(Apaga el celular y desconecta su teléfono. Un rato después suena el timbre de la puerta)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Quién es? _

**In-Su.- **_¡Abre la puerta! _**(In-Su golpea la puerta y Kaho se mortifica)**_ ¿Quieres que despierte a tus vecinos? ¡Empezaré a gritar! _**(Kaho no tiene otra opción y abre la puerta. In-Su entra enojado)**

**In-Su.- **_Sabía que abrirías._

**Kaho.- **_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

**In-Su.- **_Te comportaste de un modo muy dulce con el chico que te acompañó hasta aquí. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¿Sabe qué clase de mujer eres?_

**Kaho.- **_No le importaría. Eso lo sé muy bien._

**In-Su.- **_Oye, no me digas que estás enamorada de él._

**Kaho.- **_Ya déjame en paz, ¿de acuerdo?_

**In-Su.- **_Primero me rechazas Young, luego quieres que me vaya. Ese chico podría recibir una golpiza para que recuerdes que existo._

**Kaho.- **_¡Por favor, no! _**(In-Su se da cuenta que esa es la forma en que puede chantajear a Kaho)**

**In-Su.- **_Te espero mañana en la noche..._ **(La acaricia y se dirige a la entrada)** _Sí, este lugar es muy agradable... Escucha, vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda ¿eh? ¡Adiós! _**(El se va y Kaho lo mira partir con rencor) **

----------

**Al día siguiente, Kaho canta en el karaoke y baila para unos clientes en el bar de In-Su. Trae puesto un vestido ajustado, una peluca y su maquillaje es recargado. Los clientes están ebrios y en compañía de otras mujeres, pero sus miradas están puestas en Kaho.**

**Cliente.- **_¡Eh! Solita... ¡eso!_

**Los clientes le piden que baile más y uno de ellos le da dinero, mientras Kaho sigue cantando.**

**Cliente.- **_Te lo ganaste linda_

**Cliente 2.- **_¡Qué bien cantas!_

**Después Kaho se sienta en las piernas de uno de los clientes y lo besa en la mejilla. Él, en recompensa, le pone dinero en su vestido.**

**Cliente.- **_¡Aquí tengo algo para ti linda!_

**Una trabajadora de In-Su camina hacia él, quien está en la barra del bar platicando con un mesero. **

**In-Su.- **_Estás subiendo de peso ¿no crees?_

**Mesero.-**_ Sí señor._

**Mujer.-**_ Lleva dos botellas a la mesa número dos._

**Mesero.-**_ Sí, enseguida._

**In-Su.- **_Que sean de las botellas grandes _**(El mesero se va y la mujer saca un cigarro)**

Mesero.- _Sí señor._

**Mujer.- **_¿Me lo enciendes por favor? _**(In-Su enciende el cigarro)**_ ¿Quién es la nueva chica?_

**In-Su.- **_No necesitas saber eso. Ve a trabajar. _**(La mujer lo mira molesta por la contestación y se aleja. In-Su la mira enojado)**_ ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?_

**Mujer.- **_Quiero ir al sanitario._

**In-Su.- **_Al sanitario... sí._

**En la entrada el mesero recibe a Yue y al operador de la MBS. Al verlos entrar, In-Su corre a recibirlos muy amable.**

**Mesero.- **_Bienvenido señor, pase por favor._

**Yue.- **_Te lo dije._

**In-Su.- **_¡Hola! ¡Qué tal! ¡Qué gusto en tenerlos! _

**Yue.- **_Hola amigo._

**In-Su.- **_Pasen por aquí. Tenemos unas chicas muy hermosas para ustedes. Les van a encantar._

**Yue.- **_¡Ve por mi chica!_

**In-Su.- **_¡Por aquí, por aquí!_

**Operador.- **_¡Rápido! _**(Los tres caminan por el pasillo y se encuentran con Kaho. Ella reconoce a Yue y baja rápidamente la mirada)**

**In-Su.- **_Ah, ¿qué tal ésta? _**(Yue la observa, pero no la reconoce por la peluca y el maquillaje) **

**Kaho.- **_Buenas noches._

**Yue.- **_Hola linda. _**(Los tres siguen su camino y Kaho respira aliviada)**

**In-Su se reúne con Kaho en la oficina de su bar y le entrega un sobre con dinero. **

**In-Su.- **_Aquí está tu dinero... ¿Ya viste qué facil fue? _**(Kaho no dice nada y cuenta el dinero. Después se levanta para irse)**

**Kaho.- **_¡Adiós! _**(In-Su la detiene y la jala hacia él)**

**In-Su.- **_¿Y qué hay de la despedida? _**(Kaho lo mira con frialdad y le da un beso en la mejilla)**_ Escucha esto, ¿por qué no dejas la escuela de una vez por todas y vivimos juntos? Tú y yo hacemos una pareja perfecta. Viviríamos juntos hasta la eternidad. _**(Kaho se suelta enfadada de In-Su)**

**Kaho.- **_Debo irme. _

**In-Su.- **_Adiós y... no llegues tarde mañana._

----------

**Kaho revisa los recibos que tiene que pagar y está contenta porque ahora sí tiene dinero. En la mesa están la peluca y las cosas con las que trabajó. **

**Kaho.- **_Ahora sí podré pagar todo. _**(Tocan el timbre de la puerta)** _¿Quién es?_

**Touya.- **Soy Touya. 

**Kaho.- **_Ay, no. _**(Se pone muy nerviosa)**_ ¡Espera un momento! Estaba a punto de dormirme... _**(Guarda la peluca y las cosas muy apresurada en una bolsa)**

**Touya.- **_Vete a la cama, te veré mañana Kaho._

**Kaho.- **_No. Está bien. ¡Sólo espera un poco! _**(Touya espera afuera de la puerta y después de un momento Kaho abre)**_ Entra._

**Touya.- **_¿Aún es temprano, no? ¿Estás bien?_

**Kaho.- **_Ah, estoy bien, sólo estaba dormitando._

**Touya.- **_Ya tienes empleo._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿De maestra?_

**Touya.- **_Así es, serás mi reemplazo._

**Kaho.- **_¿Dejarás ese empleo por mí?_

**Touya.- **_Tengo que prepararme para el examen de mi empleo. Tú sabes que es muy difícil. _

**Kaho.- **_No dijiste que renunciarías. No quiero quedarme con lo que es tuyo._

**Touya.- **_Mi madre trató de disuadirme de hacerlo, pero no sirvió de nada; y ya avisé que tú irás en mi lugar a dar las clases._

**Kaho.- **_No tenías por qué haberlo hecho así. Es más, hasta creo que estás enloqueciendo._

**Touya.- **_Descuida Young. Sólo quiero que seas optimista. _**(Kaho lo abraza enternecida por lo que hizo por ella)**

**Kaho.- **_¿Y si algún día te decepcionas de mí?... Soy peor de lo que piensas Touya. Tengo miedo de que me odies._

**Touya.- **_Eso nunca pasará._

----------

**Tomoyo camina por el campus cuando escucha una melodía nostálgica de piano. Intrigada sigue la música hasta llegar a un salón y se da cuenta que es Eriol el que toca. Tomoyo sonríe al verlo ahí y camina hacia la puerta, él percibe su presencia y sin dejar de tocar y mirar el piano le pide que entre. **

**Eriol.- **_Tomoyo, ven a cantar una canción._

**Tomoyo.- **_¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que era yo? _**(Él no contesta y sigue tocando. Tomoyo se recarga en el piano)**_ ¡Qué bella! Con esa melodía vas a provocar que me ponga un poco nostálgica._

**Al escuchar esto, Eriol cambia de inmediato de melodía a una más rítmica y comienza a cantar. Tomoyo se ríe. **

**Tomoyo y Eriol Hiragizawa viajan en góndola por el Río Cam, observando la Capilla del King's College, en Cambridge. Él juguetea con ella y la salpica con agua. Después saludan a unos turistas que les dicen adiós. Por la noche los dos hacen un recorrido turístico en autobús y luego comen un helado. Para finalizar el día, escuchan tocar a un grupo en la calle. Eriol se ve a gusto con Tomoyo y ella logra olvidar a Touya por un momento. **

----------

**Kaho trabaja en el departamento de edición y después se va a darle clases particulares de inglés al alumno que le dejó Touya. Kaho pone un caset con diálogos en inglés, pero el alumno sólo se dedica a verle el escote.**

**Kaho.- **_Cada vez que escuches una palabra que no entiendas, escríbela para que después la busques. _**(El niño no la escucha porque sigue embobado viendo el escote de Kaho. Ella se da cuenta y molesta le pega con su pluma en la cabeza)**

**Niño.- **_¡Ay! ¿Qué hice?_

**Kaho.- **_¿Te digo?... ¡Debes estudiar en el libro! Tu padre dijo que irás a Alemania tan pronto ingreses a la escuela de artes._

**Niño.- **_Quiero ser actor._

**Kaho.- **_Para eso debes aprender inglés._

**Niño.- **_Oye, tengo una pregunta. ¿Es cierto eso de que has estado saliendo ultimamente con Touya? ¿Son novios? ¿Ya se besaron?_

**Kaho.- **_¿Acaso tienes la cabeza hueca?... Eres un niño, pero es muy fácil darse cuenta de que cuando crezcas serás igual a todos esos hombres que sólo piensan tonterías._

----------

**Kaho sigue trabajando en el bar. Está sentada con uno de los clientes y éste la obliga a tomar alcohol, y aunque ella se niega al principio, tiene que hacerlo. **

**Cliente.- **_¡Sí!... ¡Salud!... ¡Brinda!... ¡Ah, bebes demasiado, amor! ¡Sí!_

**Después de eso, Kaho entra al baño de mujeres a vomitar. In-Su entra a verla. **

**In-Su.- **_Oye, deberías aprender a hacer algunos trucos... ¿Qué te sucede?_

**Kaho.- **_Estoy realmente cansada. Eso es todo._

**In-Su.- **_Lo que te dije ayer es en serio Young. Deberías dejar la universidad y..._

**Kaho.- **_¡Ya deja de subestimarme, quieres! Mi padre siempre fue alcohólico, es un mal de familia, pero no te preocupes, que no voy a arruinar tu reputación._

**In-Su.- **_Estaba preocupado por ti. _**(Ella se va)**_ ¡Young!_

**Kaho canta en el bar a los clientes ebrios. Su canción es triste y ella llora mientras la interpreta. **

**Kaho viaja en un taxi rumbo a casa. Va llorando y no se quitó la ropa y el maquillaje con los que trabajó en el bar. **

----------

**Touya sigue trabajando con sus fotografías y habla con su mamá por teléfono.**

**Touya.- **_Tengo que terminar algo que estoy haciendo, pero no te preocupes mamá, me acostaré temprano... Sí, adiós. _

**Kaho baja del taxi y llega al departamento de Yukito, tal y como va vestida y maquillada, dispuesta a contarle la verdad a Touya. Entra al departamento y Touya se sorprende al reconocerla tras esa ropa. **

**Touya.- **_¿Kaho?_

**Kaho.- **_Hola Touya. _**(Kaho avanza hacia él y se desvanece. Touya, angustiado, corre a abrazarla)**

**Touya.- **_¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_

**Kaho.- **_Mírame bien. Esta soy yo en realidad._

**Touya.- **_¡Kaho!_

**Kaho.- **_Yo estaba... en... en un... _**En ese momento entra Daidouji)**

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_Te dije que no te desvelaras._

**Touya.- **_¡Mamá! _**(Daidouji se intriga al ver a Kaho de espaldas) **

**Sra. Daidouji.- **_¿Quién es?_** (La Sra. Daidouji voltea a Kaho y se sorprende al descubrirla) **


End file.
